Noel Vermillion, Yo te amo
by Jiroel
Summary: El frió y calculador "Major" Jin Kisaragi ha estado teniendo extrañas pesadillas durante los últimos meses y nadie menos que con su mas cercana subordinada la teniente Noel Vermillion, por quien esta desarrollando nuevos y controverciales sentimientos ¿Sera que en vez de odio es algo mas lo que esta sintiendo Jin por la hermosa Noel? Una historia Jin x Noel.
1. ¿Tan solo pesadillas?

\- Capitulo 1: ¿Tan solo son pesadillas? -

Un delicado y hermoso cabello dorado. Esa tímida pero encantadora mirada en sus Profundos ojos verdes, tan radiantes como las esmeraldas, acompañados por una largas y brillantes pestañas. una fina nariz, labios cuyo tono rosa natural hacen juego perfecto con el leve rubor que tan solo se encuentra un poco mas arriba en esas suaves mejillas, que contrastan drásticamente con el tono algo cremoso de su piel. Un cuello delgado y asombrosamente bello y lo es mas aun al contemplar las sombras que en el se forman al momento en que la luz lo toca. Esas pequeñas manos, se ven tan pequeñas e inofensivas que es difícil creer que han sido adiestradas para el diario vivir de un soldado. Una figura tan delgada y aun así tan atrayente, con una adecuada y claramente marcada cadera seguida por unas bellas y largas piernas. Unos hombros tan pequeños, estrechos, tan apegados al tórax que parecieran ser muy frágiles pero que de hecho son tan fuertes por el claro entrenamiento propio del cuerpo de un oficial.

Esta es la figura que observo frente a mi, sin dejarme sentir nada mas que sincera perplejidad mientras observo con la boca semi-abierta a este ser que parece ser demasiado hermoso para mi vista, si, aun demasiado puro para describirle como un simple ser humano al que contemplar.

Su entera existencia es tan pequeña y su lindura tan sublime, que pareciera estar llamándome... invitándome a comprobar si mis brazos son lo suficientemente largos para rodear sus homb...

 **"A- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** "

De pronto, despierto del trance, de aquella maldición en la que estaba cautivo para encontrarme bañado en sudor y jadeando pesadamente bajo las delgadas sabanas de mi cama, sobre la que ahora me encuentro sentado.

 **"Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla** "

Susurro mientras trato de regularizar mi respiración y pongo mi mano izquierda sobre mi rostro para asi lograr calmarme y para mi sorpresa, mi rostro parece estar ardiendo a diferencia de la temperatura del resto de mi cuerpo. En esta posición me quedo inmóvil por lo que creo son un par de minutos, intentando no traer a mi mente de nuevo las imágenes que contemplaba tan solo unos minutos antes. Con mi pulso aun golpeando fuertemente mi pecho y el sudor ya sintiéndose algo mas frió, me levanto y me dirijo al baño de mi habitación. Enciendo la luz y sin mirarme siquiera al espejo frente al lavabo (ya saben el lava manos) abro la llave y comienzo a lavarme la cara con agua fría _aunque podría decirse que en vez de lavar simplemente estoy empapándome de agua fría hasta la altura de los hombros_ , tras lo cual finalmente me miro al espejo.

Lo que observo me irrita bastante, mi aspecto no podría ser mas desastroso, tanto es asi, que de seguro si alguien me viera pensaria que estoy muy enfermo.

 **"¿¡Que demonios me esta pasando!?"**

Digo aun con la garganta algo apretada mientras doy un golpe de frustración a la pared junto al espejo.

Me toma solo un par de minutos tomar una ducha, cambiarme y volver a mi habitación. Me siento sobre la aun desordenada cama y veo la hora en el pequeño despertador a unos centímetros de mi...

4:37 AM [Nota: De hecho a esa hora estoy escribiendo esto xD] Hecho que me hace exhalar un pequeño suspiro. Aun sentado sobre mi cama pero con los pies apoyados en el suelo comienzo a traer a mi mente lo que dije antes frente al espejo... _Que me esta pasando..._ no es como si no tuviera la mas mínima idea de porque es que he estado soñando con cosas como esta desde hace ya meses, o el porque de mi repentina excitación, o "quien" es la tan hermosa mujer a quien contemplo boquiabierto cada vez que tengo este sueño.

Así es, a estas alturas ya se cada una de estas respuestas, pero lejos de traerme paz y tranquilidad sinceramente me están enfermando. Anteriormente cuando solía tener estas pesadillas, solían ser mas pasivas, breves y borrosas como si fueran cubiertas por un velo que no me permitían ver al culpable tras estos confusos sentimientos. Cosa que cambió dramáticamente en estas ultimas ocasiones donde el sueño se vuelve cada vez mas real, duradero y finalmente pude distinguir claramente a esa persona, quien es esta mujer que invade sin permiso alguno mis pensamientos durante el dia y especialmente durante las noches.

Si, finalmente estoy seguro... no es otra sino la teniente **"Noel Vermillion"**.

 **"Que Idiota!"**

Digo en voz baja mientras caigo de espaldas en la cama y comienzo a mirar el techo de mi habitación intentando procesar este nuevo hallazgo que he hecho y de lo ridículo que me parece a simple vista...

De todas las mujeres con las que he tenido alguna clase de contacto este ultimo tiempo: La pelirroja Tsubaki, la fastidiosa Makoto Nanaya, la "madura" Litchi Faye ling, Esa anciana vampiro de Rachel Allucard, la inexpresiva Nirvana e inclusive Tao-Kaka...

 **"Tenia que ser Noel Vermillion"**

La única a quien en incontables ocasiones le he dicho que debería simplemente morirse, que no vale nada, que no se interponga entre Nii-san y yo, que no vuelva a mostrar su rostro frente a mi cuando he tenido un mal día y ella simplemente entra en mi oficina y comienza a decirme el usual reporte del día con esa débil y torpe personalidad suya que me exaspera hasta el limite".

Y, sin embargo... ahora mismo me encuentro sonriendo involuntariamente mientras no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, aun cuando hace solo minutos traté de recordar a todas las demás mujeres,solo con recordar un encuentro por mas mínimo que sea con la teniente Vermillion produce que ella se apodere completamente de mi mente, sin permitirme concentrarme en algún otro asunto. Y entonces todas aquellas cosas de su persona que solían irritarme _Y MUCHO_ poco a poco comienzo a verlas como algo increíblemente atractivo y lindo, algo de lo que quiero mas y que solo puedo contemplar en ella, no en otra mujer.

Me mantuve recostado así sobre mi cama durante un buen rato, simplemente recordando distintos momentos en los que cruzamos palabra y otros en los que incluso no hablamos nada, Pero a pesar de ello ocasionalmente cubro la parte baja de mi rostro para contener la risa que me produce el simplemente recordar alguna torpeza que haya hecho, como tropezarse y tirar los papeles al piso, o su rostro confundido ante algo que no entiende, o su expresión de la primera vez que le dije que no valía nada... Me siento como si hubiera hecho un enorme descubrimiento, algo extraordinario de lo que no me había percatado hasta este preciso momento y que ahora finalmente puedo ver y disfrutar con total claridad.

Pero... algo me hace quitar la sonrisa que había en mi rostro.

 **"Que estupidez estoy pensando"**

Digo esta vez algo mas fuerte mientras me levanto completamente de la cama poniéndome de pie.

 _¿Que estupideces sin sentido estoy pensando? Es casi como si estuviera hablando de..._

 **"¿Amor?"**

Tras decirlo me encuentro totalmente paralizado, literalmente sin pestañear, ocupando todo el potencial de mi cerebro para intentar procesar lo que acabo de decir.

Vuelvo a sentarme sobre mi cama, aunque en realidad fue mas como si solo cayera sentado sobre ella al perder la fuerza en ambas piernas. Pongo instintivamente una mano sobre mi boca para retener lo que parecen ser nauseas y comienzo a sentir que nuevamente empiezo a sudar aun cuando esta vez ni siquiera estoy dentro de esa pesadilla. Aun sin quitar la mano de sobre mi boca y frunciendo el ceño comienzo simplemente a pensar, a pensar realmente:

 _¿Amor? ¿Romance? No puedo creer lo que estuve considerando durante esos momentos, ¿Que me esta pasando? Soy Jin Kisaragi, Portador de la legendaria espada congelante Yukianesa, Uno de los hombres mas importantes y ocupados del NOL, es mas ¡soy el heroe el heroe de Ikaruga! Sin olvidarme claro que_

 **"¡Soy el mismísimo poder del orden personificado!"**

Digo en voz alta, casi como si gritara, con una expresion arrogante en mi rostro. _Estoy destinado a traer el orden al mundo al ejecutar al agente externo que esta causando el caos_. Si! _No hay lugar en mi vida para algo mas que esto, ¿amor?_ _Haha! ¡Que estupidez!_ Pienso triunfante, _y no otra que con la torpe e irritante Noel Vermillion ¿no?_

Hoy mismo dejare en claro estos desperdicios de pensamientos con respecto a la teniente y me asegurare que no volvamos a vernos nunca mas depues de esto.

Vuelvo a mirar el despertador una vez mas y me percato que ya son las 6:50 AM, asi que aun con la arrogante sonrisa en mi cara decido finalmente que debo dormir al menos un poco, cuando de pronto paso a tocar levemente con mi antebrazo a "Yukianesa" que descansa en un soporte junto a mi cama.

Instantáneamente siento que un gran dolor me atraviesa todo el cuerpo, a tal nivel que me es imposible sentir mis extremidades o siquiera exhalar alguna palabra y claro mucho menos un grito.

Me desplomo boca abajo sobre mi desordenada cama mientras muchos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente, tantos que pareciera solo aumentar el dolor que siento. De pronto comienzo a perder el sentido del oído y mi vista comienza a ser borrosa y oscurecerse, en pocos segundos ya no siento absolutamente nada, incluyendo el dolor y comienzo a caer en lo que parece ser un profundo sueño

 _¿Sera esta la manera en como moriré?_ Me pregunto mentalmente justo antes de desvanecerme.

El sol esta radiante, el cielo semi cubierto con unas hermosas nubes que parecieran hechas de algodón de azúcar y una fresca briza que me hace pensar que presencio el clima perfecto.

Me percato que estoy sobre una pequeña colina totalmente cubierta de un verde y ligeramente mojado pasto que se siente impresionantemente bien bajo mis pies. Sin embargo, todo lo que he mencionado no es nada con lo que ahora captura mi atención.

Frente a mi a unos 4 metros de mi se encuentra una increíblemente hermosa figura femenina que camina lentamente hacia mi. Su brillante cabello rubio ondea suavemente al viento, sus hombros color crema se balancean elegantemente, sus pies dan pequeños pero firmes pasos sobre el húmedo pasto y en su rostro esta dibujada una coqueta sonrisa que no me deja siquiera percatarme que estoy aun atónito y totalmente boquiabierto por su increíble presencia y lo acelerado que esta mi pulso.

Cuando esta a solo 1 metro de distancia de mi ya no puedo contenerme mas e intentando calmarme un poco trago algo de saliva y susurro con dificultad sin bajar la mirada:

 **"Noel..."**

Ante lo que ella se detiene bruscamente y me mira atónita con esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes que tiene por ojos e instantáneamente todo comienza a desvanecerse en 1 segundo incluyéndome a mi.

Siento frió... algo húmedo esta sobre mi frente y todo mi cuerpo pareciera estar hecho pedazos o es lo que creo a juzgar por el dolor que siento. Lentamente comienzo a abrir mis ojos y comienzo a mirar el techo, un techo impecablemente blanco. bajo la mirada y me veo bajo unas no muy gruesas sabanas blancas. _Ah, ya veo..._ pienso,

 **"Estoy en el hospital"**

digo en voz baja cuando me percato que al lado de mi cama hay alguien sentado en una silla, giro lentamente la cabeza que aun sigue doliendo y sin creer lo que veo me doy cuenta de quien esta mujer, si! La mujer que esta a mi lado portando su traje de soldado, con el cabello perfectamente recogido bajo la gorra de servicio y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas... Noel Vermillion.

impresionado me quedo mirándola por un par de segundos y de seguro con una muy extraña expresión en mi rostro, ya que ella se rehúsa a mirarme al rostro y parece estar mirando sus manos mientras mueve sus pulgares en círculos.

 **"Buenos días Major"**

Aun sin mirarme a la cara, me da el formal y habitual saludo con esos pequeños y rosas labios suyos Que me sacan de mi trance y dejo de mirarla fijamente como estúpido como lo estaba haciendo hace 1 segundo, me recuesto sobre la cama, cierro los ojos y me pregunto:

 _¿Sera que aun estoy dentro de mi pesadilla? ¿O sera que tal ve..._

 **¿E-Ah!? ¿M-Major? ¿Aun s-se siente mal?**

Una tímida y encantadora voz me detienen de pensar mas, abro mis ojos y veo a Noel con los suyos muy abiertos, aun sentada en la silla pero inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo levemente sobre mi, demostrando sincera preocupación en toda su presencia y claro con un fuerte rubor en toda su cara que me hace pensar casi instantáneamente en un tomate.

Ahora lo se... Esto es real, este momento en que estamos nuevamente nosotros 2 solos, cuando pareciera que el tiempo se detiene y ninguna otra cosa o persona importa.

Ahora lo se... al igual que este momento, este imparable sentimiento que golpea fuertemente mi pecho a cada segundo, el calor que cubre todo mi rostro y el temblor que embarga a mis manos no es simplemente un sueño, sino algo mucho mas problemático e innecesario, pero también muy profundo y real.

 _Amor..._


	2. Primer contacto

\- Capitulo 2: Primer contacto -

 _¿Desde cuando tengo estos sentimientos hacia Noel Vermillion? ¿Precisamente en que momento es que comencé a verla de esta manera?_ Pero... mas importante _¿porque?_

Lo se, preguntármelo mentalmente a mi mismo no servirá de nada. Tampoco es como si tuviera el tiempo o las "condiciones físicas" adecuadas para pensar en la respuesta, ya que la culpable de estos sentimientos sigue tan solo a centímetros de mi, esperando mi respuesta a su _"¿aun se siente mal?"._ Esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes no apartan la mirada un solo segundo, el fuerte rubor en toda su cara y el hecho de que sus brazos estén levemente flexionados y levantados a la altura de su pecho la hacen ver increíblemente linda, cosa que altera aun mas mis sentidos y nuevamente siento como mi pulso comienza a acelerarse como nunca antes.

 _¡Demonios!_ Esto va mal, a este ritmo dudo poder articular alguna palabra correctamente aun por mas pequeña que sea, de verdad me molesta hasta que punto puede afectarme la presencia de esta mujer, en especial sus ojos, que parecieran poder abrirse paso a la fuerza dentro de mi y llegar a lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Decido dejar todas aquellas interrogantes y demás tonterías para otro momento y me concentro en la actual situación en que estoy. Aparto levemente la mirada y pareciera ser que instintivamente mi cuerpo entendiera que me es imposible responder vocalmente, ya que solo me limito a asentir temblorosamente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Noel Vermillion. De seguro fue algo patético y extraño de ver para ella, el que alguien como yo hiciera tal cosa como apartar la mirada y responder débilmente, pero a estas alturas ya casi no tengo energías físicas o mentales para detenerme en lo que acabo de hacer y solo me limito a cerrar suavemente los ojos y exhalar un suspiro.

 **"y-ya veo... Major"**

responde esta vez con un tono algo mas calmado y torpe, pero con exactamente la misma encantadora voz que posee, para rápidamente volver a la posición original en que se encontraba en el momento en que desperté.

 **"Y bien, ¿acaso sabe porque me encuentro aquí, teniente?"**

digo volviendo a mi usual yo, tras haber permanecido con los ojos cerrados por alrededor de 10 segundos, tiempo que me ayudó a calmarme un poco, mas no lo suficiente como para tener la capacidad de mirarla directamente al rostro, por lo que decido concentrarme en las sombras que se ven en la delgada cortina que nos separa del pasillo y los demás pacientes.

 **"A-ah! Este-e... a-ah... ¡Ma-major, discúlpeme!"**

dice la teniente Vermillion en tono alto pero con una voz algo mas quebradiza de lo habitual, mientras hace una pequeña reverencia ¿en necesario decir que no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que quiso decirme o el porque de su disculpa? Hace algún tiempo sin dudas esto me hubiera fastidiado hasta el punto de gritarle que me explicara las cosas de una manera entendible o hubiera soltado alguno de los insultos con los que estaba acostumbrado a llamarla. Sin embargo, esta vez no es fastidio o enojo lo que me produce su precaria y torpe explicación, sino una inexplicable sensación de calidez y ganas de querer reír junto a ella, reír sin preocuparme por lo demás.

Sin embargo vuelvo a la realidad, así que me limito simplemente a levantar una de mis cejas e inclinar la cabeza para decir:

 **"Teniente, ¿podría explicar las cosas de una manera en la que me sea posible entender?"**

Aun sin levantar la cabeza, abro los ojos para mirarla esta vez de forma directa y así disipar cualquier sospecha que ella pueda estar teniendo por mi extraño comportamiento. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo... pero, ya era demasiado tarde para apartar la mirada, mas bien, no debí siquiera pensar en volver a mirarla al rostro otra vez, ya que lo que contemplo ahora me quitó literalmente todas y cada una de mis ensayadas lineas que podrían haberme servido en esta situación.

 _¿Llorando?_ Noel Vermillion, la única persona junto a mi aquí ahora mism... ¡no! La única mujer que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza... ¿Esta llorando justo frente a mi?

Mi entero cuerpo se estremece visiblemente por un segundo al observar tal escena, lo que me recuerda claramente el gran dolor que sentí tan solo horas al tocar a Yukianesa y el porque me encuentro ahora en el hospital. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esa desagradable sensación en toda mi piel es capaz de robar un poco de la atención que estoy poniendo en lo que observan fijamente mis ojos.

Sin emitir el mas mínimo sonido, gota tras gota siguen formándose desde los grandes ojos abiertos de Noel, deslisandose suavemente por sus mejillas, para acumularse en su pequeño mentón y precipitarse sobre blancos guantes que cubren sus manos, las que ahora descansan sobre sus piernas.

Conozco a esta mujer desde hace años, no tantos como lo es con Tsubaki claro, a quien conozco desde mi infancia, pero en estos pocos años, he podido observar en mas de una ocasión el rostro de Noel mientras lloraba, ya fuera por alguna materia reprobada, un platillo que no le resultara o simplemente alguna otra tontería importante para ella. Siempre tan emotiva, tan sincera, no solo su rostro e infantil llanto demostraban cuan frustrada, triste o enfadada estaba, si no también el resto de persona, cuando no dudaba en cubrir su cara, restregarse los ojos o incluso simplemente caer de rodillas inevitablemente dejando en claro cuanto le afectaba estar llorando.

Y, sin embargo, la expresión que contemplo frente a mi ahora mismo es increíblemente distinta a la de aquel entonces, su rostro no demuestra ninguna mueca o arruga propias de alguien que esta llorando, es mas, su rostro es exactamente el mismo con el que me veía antes de comenzar a lagrimear, excepto claro, por las abundantes lagrimas que aun siguen fluyendo.

 _¿Porque estas llorando? ¿sucede algo? ¿te ha pasado algo verdad?_ Tales oraciones y otras semejantes siguen y siguen pasando por mi cabeza, como si buscara desesperadamente la mas adecuada de todas y así poder ayudarla de alguna forma, o al menos obtener alguna respuesta ante tal inesperada reacción.

 _¡Maldición! ¡No sirve!_ No puedo pensar en que debería decir en esta situación, en como se supone que debería reaccionar de forma normal ante la teniente ahora mismo.

Los segundos transcurren y una parte de mi sigue indeciso de si debería decir o no algo en esta clase de situación, pero otra parte de mi, hasta ahora aun desconocida, sigue empujándome a decir o hacer algo que detenga esas lagrimas, y no solo eso, sino también el dolor que mi propio pecho esta sintiendo mientras la observo sin siquiera pestañear a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

 **"¿Ah? ¿Eh!? ¿Esto que... p-pero porque!?"**

dice finalmente Noel tras largos segundos de silencio. Aparentemente, ni siquiera ella misma sabe la razón del porque lagrimas caen abundantemente desde sus rojas mejillas. tras alzar ambas muñecas para comenzar a secarse confusamente el rostro, termina el contacto visual que ambos manteníamos, produciendo un sentimiento de alivio y de frustración a la vez dentro de mi.

 _¿Desde cuando es que me volví tan inútil en esta clase de situaciones?_ Me pregunto mentalmente mientras aprieto fuertemente mis dientes y manos, _aun cuando debía hacer algo... aun cuando la persona que me produce todos estos sentimientos lloraba ante mis ojos, yo, yo no..._

 **"¿Ma-Major?"**

 _¡Rayos!_ Me vio, estaba tan absorto en mis propios pensamientos que no me percate de que Noel aun seguía observándome mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, de hecho, aun no ha terminado de hacerlo y al percatarse de la expresión en mi cara se detuvo con las manos aun elevadas, cubriendo gran parte de su pequeño rostro a excepción de sus ojos mientras esperaba por mi reacción.

 _Que linda es_... pienso, sin detenerme a meditar en mis palabras ni por 1 segundo.

Con solo sus verdes ojos visibles debido a que esta cubriendo gran parte de su pequeña cara con las manos. si bien su largo cabello rubio estaba perfectamente recogido bajo su gorra de servicio segundos antes, ahora, algunas "mechas" y parte de su reluciente flequillo están sobre su rostro debido al movimiento repentino de su cuerpo. Su perfecta postura al estar sentada, con sus piernas giradas levemente hacia la izquierda. Con ambos hombros desnudos debido al "peculiar" diseño de su uniforme que me deja apreciar plenamente su suavidad y belleza. La forma en que mantiene flexionado los codos y elevados solo sus antebrazos la hacen ver incluso mas pequeña y adorable ante mi vista.

 _¿Lo esta haciendo a propósito?_ Me pregunto a mi mismo mientras intento disimular lo mejor posible la sonrisa que creo se me formaría instintivamente en el rostro de no contenerla.

Inesperadamente algo sucede, algo que nunca había siquiera imaginado que podría sucederme, al menos, no en la vida real. Estoy experimentando la misma sensación y ansias que me embargaban días atrás en mis "pesadillas" con Noel.

Alzo levemente mi mano izquierda la cual descansaba sobre la camilla y la aproximo lenta pero decididamente hacia el rostro de Noel, quien parece abrir aun mas sus hermosos ojos ante la curiosidad del porque estoy acercando mi mano hacia ella. Puedo ver que sus ojos no se concentran en mi movimiento, ni siquiera en mi mano ahora a solo centímetros de ella, mas bien se concentran plenamente en mis ojos, así es, ni por un segundo aparta su mirada de mi, cosa que yo mismo tampoco hago.

Finalmente mis dedos alcanzan cuidadosamente su mejilla derecha, al instante noto como si Noel diera un pequeño brinco, apenas perceptible aun de desde esta distancia, y a pesar de eso permanece sentada sobre la silla, inmóvil, como si hubiera gritado mentalmente ante la sensación de mis dedos en su terso y cremoso rostro. Me toma solo un par de segundos para notar que la temperatura de su rostro es por mucho, obviamente mas elevada que la de mi mano ahora mismo, pero a pesar de ello sintiéndose tan bien al tacto que me hace desear poder permanecer así para siempre. Las manos de Noel ahora comienzan lentamente a caer, dejándome observar la totalidad de su ruborizado y húmedo rostro, que me parece insaciablemente aun mas bello que de costumbre. Su pequeña nariz no hace el mas mínimo movimiento de respiración, sus labios temblando al estar semi abiertos, como si buscaran las fuerzas para articular alguna palabra por mas pequeña que fuera.

Hasta ahora me había limitado simplemente a reposar mi mano sobre su mejilla, pero acerco levemente la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia ella y comienzo lentamente a deslizar mi mano en la dirección de su ojo, alcanzando así el área humedecida por sus lagrimas y finalmente la zona inferior de su parpado. La expresión de Noel sin cambiar para nada, aun concentrada plena y solamente en mis ojos. Deslizo cuidadosamente mi pulgar sobre las largas pestañas de su ojo derecho, logrando secar gran parte de las lagrimas que aun permanecían allí. Inmediatamente una sonrisa y una mirada que invita a la tranquilidad se dibujan, pero no en el perplejo rostro de Noel, sino en el mio, mientras me mantengo tocando y observando este hermoso e ilegalmente suave rostro por algunos segundos que parecen minutos ante mis ojos. Es entonces cuando una sensación se apodera de mis sentidos, una sensación que por alguna razón que desconozco, no paso por mi mente hace minutos atrás, esa sensación es... vergüenza, y una como nunca la había sentido antes.

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas, orejas y hasta nariz comienzan a ruborizarse violentamente, un frió recorre mi espalda y mis manos comienzan a temblar sin control, por lo que aparto mi mano inmediatamente de la cara de Noel y tan solo la dejo elevada en el aire, como si no pudiera decidir que hacer con ella. Si bien no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Noel, puedo notar como mis ojos comienzan a estremecerse nerviosamente como si no supiera hacia donde debería mirar ahora. Todo esto hacen que aparentemente Noel se percate de mi vergüenza y como era de esperar, se avergüence mucho en consecuencia, tanto, que es ella quien rompe nuestro vergonzoso contacto visual, inclinando toda su cabeza, como si quisiera poder ocultarse del mundo bajo su gorra de servicio, postura que hace que esta misma se caiga, liberando su hermosa y larga cabellera que hace un buen trabajo cubriendo su rostro.

 _Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!_ Me repito mentalmente, por supuesto refiriéndome a mi propia persona, mientras aprieto fuertemente las sabanas de mi camilla con ambas manos, intentando pensar en que debería hacer ahora, y esta vez, de preferencia, algo que no empeore ya mas la situación. Es cierto, ya conozco la naturaleza de los sentimientos que estoy sintiendo hacia la teniente Noel Vermillion, y por consecuencia tal vez no pueda actuar tal y como siempre (al menos no ahora mismo) así que decido simplemente intentar desplazar lo que acaba de ocurrir y proseguir con una conversación "normal".

 **"¿Porque se encuentra aquí teniente?"**

No puedo creer lo fuerte que tuve que forzarme para soltar esa sencilla oración, sin embargo pude decirla con el tono que habitualmente uso con la teniente, decido intentar olvidar lo que acaba de suceder por medio de obtener información sobre la situación actual. Comprendo al menos un poco el porque YO estoy aquí, ya que puedo sentir el gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo posiblemente debido al incidente de esta mañana. Pero aun no se el porque de ELLA para estar junto a mi en este preciso momento o el como supo que yo estaba en este hospital.

 **"Eh, ¡ah! E-este..."**

Mi pregunta dio el resultado deseado, tras unos pocos segundos secando sus lagrimas y recogiendo su gorra, Noel aparentemente se tranquiliza y vuelve a alzar la mirada, aunque sin mirarme directamente a los ojos como antes, aunque claro, es algo completamente entendible para alguien como ella...

 **"E-Esta mañana me pre-presente en su oficina para informarle de un nuevo boletín informativo y se me informo que no se había presentado a la oficina central esta mañana y que nadie lo había visto así que decidí ir hasta su residen-residencia para averiguar donde estaba..."**

Por alguna razón Noel bajó tanto la voz en esa ultima linea, que apenas me fue posible escucharla a pesar de que apenas hay un poco de ruido proveniente del exterior de la habitación.

 **"Al llegar a su habitación, me percate de que su dormitorio estaba abierto... por, por lo que decidí entrar y lo encontré herido e i... inconsciente en el piso junto a su ca-cama"**

Ya veo, entonces fue ella quien me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí, eso explicaría porque es quien esta junto a mi ahora mismo aun cuando ya deben ser cerca de las 5 de la tarde (de momento decido dejar de lado el hecho de que estuvo sola conmigo en mi habitación mientras me hallaba inconsciente).

 **"Ya veo, gracias por su asistencia teniente"**

Digo en tono frió y desinteresado mientras doy una mirada indiferente, casi como solía hablar con Noel habitualmente.

 **"Ahora que he despertado, ya puede retirarse y volver a sus labores"**

Digo mientras apoyo ambos puños sobre la camilla en un intento por levantarme a pesar del dolor que siento, sin siquiera apartar de sobre mi las blancas sabanas.

 **"Lo siento Major, pero no puedo dejarlo hacer eso"**

Sus palabras me dejan congelado, con los ojos plenamente abiertos y sin poder levantarme un centímetro mas, casi como si me hubieran puesto un gran peso encima que me prohíbe mover siquiera un musculo. Su linda voz siempre tan quebradiza, tímida o indecisa se había convertido en una totalmente imperativa y segura de lo que decía, sin titubear ni por un segundo en lo que decía, casi como si estuviera dándome una orden. Giro mi mirada hacia ella en busca de una explicación y veo que inclusive se ha puesto de pie con ambas manos en su espalda, dando así aun mas importancia a las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, pero manteniendo en su rostro una expresión de sincera preocupación.

 **"Se encuentra en mal estado Major, por favor permanezca costado al menos por el resto del día"**

Desisto, no solo porque esta nueva faceta de Noel me haya impresionado increíblemente (cosa que de hecho hizo) sino también porque mis adoloridos brazos ya no soportan mas el peso de la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Caigo nuevamente sobre la camilla y observo el rostro de Noel quien parece reflejar una sensación de victoria y alivio, expresión que debo admitir, la hacia ver asombrosamente adorable, mientras la naranja luz del atardecer la alcanzaba debido a que la ventana junto a nosotros estaba abierta.

 **"Major, ¡p-por favor espere un minuto! ¡Volvere enseguida!"**

Dice en voz moderadamente alta mientras deja la habitación a paso veloz, haciendo solo un poco de ruido con sus pisadas en las frías y blancas cerámicas del hospital. Al ver que finalmente estoy solo en esta silenciosa habitación separada del mundo, decido cerrar mis ojos un momento recordando que incluso el mantenerlos abiertos es una actividad que requiere demasiado esfuerzo ahora mismo, debido a lo malo de mi condición física.

 **"El poder del orden eh... de que me sirve si no me ayuda para nada al estar cerca de esta mujer..."**

Suspiro, no por cansancio, no por decepción, ni siquiera frustración como solía ser hace solo días, sino por expectación, así es... aun si no quería aceptarlo, estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso por volver a ver la sonrisa de Noel, esa sonrisa que simplemente logra sacarme de mi yo habitual y me lleva a actuar tal y como lo hice hace solo minutos atrás, esa sonrisa que me hace desear pasar mas tiempo con ella... En ese momento, vienen a mi los recuerdos de "ese" momento y siento que toda mi cabeza comienza a arder por la gran vergüenza que sentí, que de hecho, aun siento.

Que mas puedo hacer que esperar aquí, el tiempo no retrocede, jamas lo hace, así mismo ocurre con este PRIMER CONTACTO con la teniente Noel vermillion, uno como nunca lo habia imaginado ni siquiera en mis sueños, y ahora que ya que ha ocurrido es imposible dar un paso atrás, de alguna manera estoy seguro de que este sentimiento que sigue envenenándome no hará mas que seguir avanzando y llevándome a desear acercarme mas y mas a ella...

-Nota del Autor: Que tal "minna-san" es mi primera vez dejando un comentario tras un capitulo :D este es mi segundo "Fanfic" en el que continuo esta historia de romance entre el serio Jin Kisaragi y la hermosa Noel Vermillion mis personajes favoritos de una de mis sagas favoritas de los videojuegos, Blazblue. Sinceramente espero que les guste esta historia tanto o incluso mas que a mi mismo de ser posible :3 a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de escribir una review para demostrar su interés en la historia y el desarrollo de verdad les agradezco, y descuiden tengo intención de continuar la historia con mas capítulos aun! sin mas que decir de momento, me despido.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

P.D: Noel is love, Noel is life.


	3. El hielo se derrite (Parte 1)

\- Capitulo 3: El hielo se derrite (Parte 1) -

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... me obligo a mi mismo a repetir este acto aun cuando el intenso dolor en mi garganta y tórax siguen pidiendo a gritos que cese de hacerlo, que tan solo me de por vencido y simplemente deje de hacer este acto inherente en el ser humano, respirar. Mis manos, pies, brazos y piernas no paran de temblar, es evidente que he alcanzado o incluso sobrepasado el limite de desgaste máximo sobre todo mi cuerpo. El dolor y cansancio que experimenta la parte baja de mi persona, desde la zona abdominal hacia abajo es incomparable, no creo haber sentido un dolor tan intenso como este en mi vida, ni siquiera el dolor que me produjo el "golpe de rechazo" de Yukianesa puede compararsele al que siento ahora mismo. Un charco rojo comienza a ser visible en el área de suelo en donde descansa mi pierna derecha, haciendo que mi pantalón que hace horas solía ser azul claro, este teñido de un sucio color rojo oscuro, que sumado al polvo, hojas y demás desperdicios, termine siendo un tono algo mas café. Giro la mirada un poco hacia la izquierda y me percato que mi anterior intento por detener el sangrado en el costado izquierdo de mi torso fue un fracaso, puedo sentir como mi abdomen comienza lentamente a ser bañado con este espeso liquido rojo, sintiéndose tan cálido por un pequeño segundo para dar paso a un frió abrumador que me produce escalofríos.

 _Que ironía,_ pienso. Quien alguna vez fue el "Héroe de Ikaruga" a quien se le atribuía un control absoluto y majestuoso sobre las fuerzas del frió, esta ahora apenas respirando, apoyando su espalda en la base de un árbol cualquiera, haciendo lo posible para dejar de temblar por el congelamiento que lo envenena segundo tras segundo.

A unos 20 centímetros de mi mano izquierda yace Yukianesa en el suelo, únicamente protegida por su sello de hielo,el cual impide que sea desenvainada por extraños. Aunque sinceramente daría igual si Yukianesa no estuviera conmigo, ya que a estas alturas ni siquiera puedo sentir mis extremidades (mas allá del dolor que aun permanece), así que mucho menos tengo las fuerzas necesarias para empuñarla.

Mi vista comienza a oscurecerse, la única sensación que pensaba era imposible en esta clase de situación comienza a atraparme entre sus atrayentes garras, sueño, un cruel sueño.

Apretar los dientes, morderme el labio inferior de la boca y no pestañear son las únicas cosas que puedo hacer como el ultimo intento de combatir estas ansias de desvanecerme. El frió charco que antes solo cubría parte de mi muslo derecho ahora aumento de tamaño lo suficiente para alcanzar mis ambas manos que continúan temblando apoyadas en el suelo.

 _Esto... esto esta muy mal,_ incluso tan solo pensar es una labor demasiado difícil ahora. _No debo dormirme... tengo, tengo que moverme... levantarme, tengo tengo que..._

Es entonces cuando mi mayor preocupación se hace realidad, mayor aun que la cantidad de sangre perdida o el hecho de estar al borde del colapso, oigo pisadas... lentas y cuidadosas pisadas que a juzgar por el sonido son las mismas que me han estado siguiendo durante toda la noche, pisadas que de hecho pertenecen a quienes me arrastraron golpe tras golpe hasta este extremadamente critico estado.

 **"¡Major! ¡Major Kisaragi!"**

grita una de las voces, la voz de un hombre, a lo que creo son unos 15 metros de distancia precisamente en la dirección de mi espalda.

 **"¡Salga de su escondite Major! ¡Nos aseguraremos de tratarlo tal y como es digno de un héroe!"**

Grita esta vez una voz distinta, en un tono claramente mucho mas burlón que el anterior.

Las pisadas se acercan, puedo sentir que están a solo unos metros de mi y es entonces cuando una mezcla del pesado cansancio físico, mental y emocional me llevan a querer simplemente rendirme, abandonar mi orgullo y desvanecerme junto a la base de este robusto árbol. _Si me duermo ahora de seguro no volveré a despertar,_ pienso, _y si llegan a encontrarme no tengo las energías suficientes para oponer la mas mínima de las resistencias, por lo que dependiendo de la orden que tengan mis perseguidores_ (si es que la tienen) _podrían matarme aquí mismo, o llevar mi moribundo cuerpo para alguna clase de uso futuro..._

Casi como si aceptara el inevitable destino ante mi, inclino por ultima vez la cabeza sin cerrar los ojos pero aun así sin poder ver ya nada, sin saber desde cuando es que he estado conteniendo la respiración, inhalo todo el aire que puedo por la boca y a pesar de las dolorosas advertencias de mi dañada garganta consigo expandir un poco mi torso, del que parece nunca dejar de brotar esa oscura y olorosa sangre.

 _3 metros... 2 metros..._ mi final esta aquí, mas ni siquiera el saber eso consigue agitarme de alguna manera, _tengo mucho sueño... y frió, mucho frió... que extraña forma de terminar mis días, me pregunto que diría N..._

En una fracción de segundo me veo golpeado por una poderosa imagen que se escondía dentro de mis recuerdos, tan poderosa fue la "descarga" dentro de mi, que no pude sino dar un pequeño brinco y alzar bruscamente la mirada en busca de claridad. 1 imagen ¡asi es! tan solo 1 imagen, no fue mas que eso lo que presencie dentro de mi y sin embargo fue capaz de sacarme visiblemente de mi resignación a morir.

Aprieto lo mas que puedo mis dientes para retener un grito de dolor mientras tomo entre los dedos de mi mano izquierda a Yukianesa y la alzo rápida pero temblorosamente a la altura de mis hombros aun sin levantarme del suelo.

El momento llego, las pisadas se oyen tan solo a centímetros de mi y estoy completamente seguro de que ya me encontraron debido a los gemidos que inevitablemente se escapan de mi apretada y sangrante boca. Se que oponer resistencia en esta situación es un ejercicio inútil, si mientras me encontraba en condiciones de pelear tuve que "huir" _¿que demonios podría hacer ahora?_...

Y a pesar de saber eso me pongo torpemente de pie, ya que...

 **"¿Como podría resignarme a morir ahora que he visto la hermosa sonrisa de Noel una vez mas en mis recuerdos?!"**

Digo tan alto como me lo permiten mis labios mientras desenvaino completamente a Yukianesa con ambas manos alineadas a la altura de mis hombros...

Es solo entonces que los recuerdos del día de hoy asaltan mi mente, también en la extraña sucesión de eventos que resultaron en la situación en que ahora me encuentro...

Noel dejo la habitación hace ya algunos minutos, diría que unos 7, aunque no puedo decirlo con seguridad, la bizarra vergüenza que me invadió no me permite concentrarme correctamente en nada. Dejo caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la blanda camilla y en un acto de inocencia llevo mi mano izquierda sobre mi rostro intentando cubrirlo por completo para intentar así ocultar la vergüenza que me asalta (aunque estoy completamente solo ahora que Noel salio).

 **"Que bien huele..."**

Digo en voz baja refiriéndome a la mano que descansa sobre mi rostro y por ende también sobre mi delgada nariz. _Que dulce aroma... es como la esencia de una manzana roja,_ digo mentalmente sin hacer mas sonido que el de mi nariz mientras respiro mas de este agradable aroma. Ahora llevo también mi mano derecha a mi nariz y para mi sorpresa no huele a nada en comparación con la izquierda, _que extraño..._ pienso reflexivo mientras dejo a mi mano izquierda reposar nuevamente sobre mi rostro. _¿porque solo tendré este aroma tan distintivo en una sola mano? Y mas aun, uno tan atrayente y tan dulce como una manzana roja_... en ese instante siento como mi cerebro se detiene en seco, _¡espera! u-un aroma tan atrayente y a la vez tan dulce-e, ¡e-e-esto es!_

 **"¡¿EE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHhhhh?!"**

Literalmente grito esa ultima linea mientras levanto mi mitad superior de la cama, apartando violentamente la mano que descansaba en mi rostro a una distancia de unos 30cms. Los parpados completamente abiertos, con mis ojos salvajemente divagando mientras intento concentrarme en la mano que aun mantengo alzada justo frente a mi. Mi boca entreabierta y sin parar de temblar, como si mi cerebro quisiera poder decir algo, lo que fuera, pero al no encontrar jamas las palabras adecuadas se frenara justo en el ultimo momento sin pronunciar sonido. Siento como la temperatura en toda mi cabeza se eleva aun mas de lo que ya estaba, ¡no exagero! Siento como si mis mejillas y orejas estuvieran a punto de estallar por la elevada temperatura, ¡ahora mismo me parece que hasta mi cuello comienza a calentarse! ¿es siquiera eso posible? ¿¡De todas formas a quien le importa si mi cuello puede o no calentarse!?

Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera a tal punto que siento que casi puedo escucharlo mientras golpea fuertemente mi pecho, como si mi corazón quisiera atravesarlo y simplemente salir huyendo del hospital. A cada segundo mi respiración se vuelve mas errática, por lo que comienzo a respirar meramente por la boca consiguiendo articular "algo".

 **"¡E-Eeah! E-E-Esto, ¡este aroma es el, de!"**

Mi entero cuerpo comienza a temblar levemente mientras la camilla se agita un poco produciendo un agudo ruido propio del metal, cosa que no es para menos, ya que lo que estaba por decir me robaría toda la compostura que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

 **"Este aroma, este aroma tan dulce como el de una manzana... es el aroma de Noel"**

De hecho, no solamente de su rostro, recuerdos de mi mientras deslizo lentamente mis dedos secando las brillantes lagrimas de su ojo asaltan mi mente, permaneciendo inmóvil por varios segundos, simplemente recordando la increíble sensación que embargaba mis sentidos mientras acariciaba esa perfecta, suave y húmeda piel con mi mano... con ESTA mano que mantengo elevada frente a mi.

Con el paso de los minutos los jadeos disminuyen, hasta el punto de que me es posible respirar con normalidad a pesar de mi acelerado ritmo cardíaco, pero también mi mente se ve cruelmente bombardeada por diferentes imágenes del rostro de Noel, algunas que puedo identificar rápidamente como parte de mis recuerdos y otras que mi imaginación no deja de crear a cada segundo. Es entonces cuando la enorme vergüenza que hasta hace poco sentía comienza a desvanecerse, mas entra en escena otro sentimiento, mucho mas intenso y problemático... deseo.

Comienzo a pensar hasta en el mas mínimo detalle de mi contacto con Noel, en lo que significa el hecho de que mi mano se haya impregnado de su dulce esencia.

 **"Quiero olerlo una vez mas"**

tranquilamente vuelvo a acercar mi mano hacia mi rostro, cierro los ojos y simplemente disfruto una vez mas de este hechizo que inunda mis sentidos, aroma que parece fascinarme incluso mucho mas ahora que conozco su fuente. _Esto esta mal..._ la excitación comienza a crecer sin control dentro de mi, apoderándose de toda mi existencia mientras me mantengo respirando cuidadosamente el aire que rodea mi nariz. Un deseo mas y mas intenso me encierra entre sus garras cuando de pronto, una imagen de mi, literalmente besando la palma de mi mano izquierda se exhibe de forma clara en mi mente.

 **"¡No!... ¡¿Pero que estupidez estaba pensando ahora mismo?!"**

Quito las sabanas de sobre mi, me pongo de pie a pesar de que el intenso dolor me recuerda el porque me encuentro en un hospital y me dirijo rápidamente al lavabo ubicado a unos pasos de la camilla. Abro la llave del agua al máximo y tras unos pequeños segundos de duda lavo minuciosamente ambas manos para luego inclinar la cabeza en el fuerte flujo de agua que cae de la llave, empapándome hasta la altura de los hombros de agua fría, tal y como la ultima vez que sufrí esa "pesadilla".

 **"No puedo creer que nuevamente este haciendo esto, que patético me he vuelto..."**

Vuelvo a sentir vergüenza, pero no como la de antes. No es para nada ya una sensación cálida, si no mas bien muy fría, seca y repulsiva, que logra hacerme reposar mis antebrazos sobre el lavabo e inclinar mi mojada cabeza mientras gotas siguen cayendo desde los mechones de pelo que ahora me cubren hasta la altura de los ojos.

 **"¿Como demonios se supone que debo seguir viviendo ahora?"**

en mi rostro se dibuja una irónica sonrisa, _¡miren al héroe de Ikaruga!_ _Te has vuelto un ser realmente patético, deberías simplemente desaparecer,_ estoy seguro de que eso es lo que diría mi "usual yo" si pudiera ver mi actual comportamiento y las preocupaciones que tanto me afectan ahora. Lo se, suena extraño pensar de mi "antiguo yo" como una persona diferente a mi, pero me es inevitable hacerlo cuando mi comportamiento ha cambiado tanto en el transcurso de un par de meses.

Tomo la toalla perfectamente doblada junto al lavabo y comienzo a secarme cuidadosamente la cabeza, intentando no hacer demasiados movimientos bruscos ya que a pesar de que mi condición física ha mejorado un poco, sigue recordándome que estoy lejos aun de estar aun "bien".

 **"Aun cuando ya había aceptado la naturaleza de estos sentimientos... ¿me abre equivocado sobre lo que siento por Noel Vermillion?"**

me pregunto a mi mismo en voz baja mientras me quito la camisa de dormir mojada y comienzo a secar mi desnudo torso, dándome una clara vista del cuidado y la cantidad de vendaje que se necesito para cubrir todas las heridas en el. _¡Cierto! ¡Yukianesa!_ Pienso al terminar de secarme los hombros, con todos los nuevos sucesos y emociones que ocupaban mi cerebro no había tenido tiempo de pensar al respecto, pero _¿por que abra pasado eso? ¿porque Yukianesa me rechazo ahora, aun cuando nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera cuando era tan solo un niño?... ¡¿no sera que..._ En ese instante un fuerte sonido proveniente de lo que parece ser la entrada al hospital se roba mi atención, no es un sonido natural, puedo sentirlo fácilmente, alguien esta utilizando equipamiento "especial" para provocar esa clase de sonido y a juzgar por la intensidad del sonido creado fue hecho con uno de gran potencia. El sonido de las pisadas, gritos, disparos y explosiones que le siguen de inmediato, confirman mis sospechas, _es una pelea entre 2 individuos adiestrados en combate,_ me estoy dirigiendo rápidamente al pasillo decidido a intervenir en sea lo que sea que este sucediendo debido a mi posición y responsabilidad dentro del NOL cuando escucho entre las demás voces y ruidos...

 **"¡Revolver Blaster!"**

Me detengo en seco al reconocer la fuente de esa linea, es Noel. Sin pensarlo por 1 segundo me veo girando mi cuerpo completamente, corriendo hacia la ventana de la habitación y rápidamente precipitándome por ella sin siquiera detenerme a preocuparme por la altura de la caída o la carga que tendrá el aterrizaje en mi dañado cuerpo. Mientras comienzo a caer observo hacia la entrada del hospital, mis ojos buscando desesperadamente a Noel entre la gente que huye, los que portan armas y quienes de hecho ya están aparentemente sin conciencia en el suelo. La densa nube de polvo y humo que se eleva dificulta la tarea, también tengo que preocuparme por mi propia caída, y a pesar de ello sigo buscándola, cuando una pequeña y delgada figura sale de aquella nube con una rápida voltereta hacia atrás mientras continua con el intercambio de disparos, _¡Es Noel!_

Miro ahora abajo, hacia la caída que me espera y me percato que aparente me encontraba en una habitación del 4to piso, frunzo el ceño y aprieto los dientes mientras adopto una posición que me permita distribuir el impacto en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, _no es momento de pensar en nada mas, ni en la condición de mi cuerpo, ni en el hecho de que ni siquiera porto a Yukianesa, ¡debo hacer algo ahora!_ Si bien es cierto que al no portar mi espada no puedo usar a plenitud mis habilidades, cierro levemente ambos ojos, me concentro y cuando falta solo un metro para el impacto susurro:

 **"Musou senshouzan"** (impacto de cristal)

produciendo el resultado deseado, una no muy grande capa de cristal es instantáneamente materializada bajo mi pies, la que no solo sirve para amortiguar mi caída un poco, ya que en el momento en que siento la carga de mi cuerpo sobre mi, ocupo esta misma pequeña cantidad de hielo para formar una pequeña cuchilla que arrojo en el suelo entre Noel y los demás atacantes, ante lo que cada uno de ellos sin excepción, voltea su mirada hacia mi sin mover otro musculo alguno.

Me pongo fácilmente de pie, a pesar de que las vendas sobre mi cuerpo son visibles por el hecho de que me encuentro sin camiseta, paso mi mano derecha suavemente por el flequillo de pelo que cubría mis ojos y doy una rápida mirada a Noel para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien. Puedo Notar como su pecho se expande agitadamente a cada segundo intentando recobrar el aliento, mientras sus destellantes ojos comienzan a humedecerse otra vez y una sonrisa de lo que ser parece alivio se dibuja a lo largo de su rostro. Sonrío, aunque por supuesto solo lo hago mentalmente. Ya confirmado el estado de Noel, pongo ambas manos en mi cadera levanto el mentón y frunzo el ceño, toda mi postura corporal revelando confianza y enojo, casi puedo ver como cada uno de los nervios de mis adversarios se tensa ante mi mirada, ante lo que me limito a decir:

 **"Malditos... como se atreven a atacar a uno de mis subordinados"**

Hay tanto mas que quiero decir, tanto mas que quiero hacer por esta mujer, por Noel. Quien a pesar de seguir creando emociones tan controversiales dentro de mi que en ocasiones me fastidian hasta el limite, sigo deseando ser su fuerza, estar ahí para ella y protegerla con todo lo que tengo.

-Nota del Autor: Que tal "minna-san"¿Que les ha parecido este 3er capitulo? se que ha estado mucho mas cargado de acción que en los anteriores, pero a pesar de eso espero lo hayan disfrutado plenamente, a quienes solamente quieren ver ya mas romance, tan solo esperen las siguientes entregas de esta historia que estoy casi seguro de que le gustaran mucho a los Fans del JinxNoel (entre quienes por supuesto me incluyo) :D A quienes se han tomado el tiempo de mostrar su apoyo o aprecio por la historia mediante una Review o la hayan compartido, de verdad ¡muchas gracias! en caso personal, es un factor importantisimo a la hora de encontrar la motivación para seguir escribiendo :3 Sin mas que agregar de momento, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. El Hielo se derrite (Parte 2)

Capitulo 4:

\- El Hielo se derrite (parte 2) -

Todo acaba en cuestión de minutos, con la caída del ultimo de los atacantes restantes al suelo, vuelvo discretamente mi mirada hacia Noel, quien expresamente exhausta, inclina la parte superior de su cuerpo apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respira erraticamente.

Pocos segundos pasan cuando noto como la tensión y la adrenalina que estaba en mi cuerpo me deja, recordándome el dolor que sentía solo hace no mas de 10 minutos atrás. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, mis piernas y la parte baja de mi espalda directamente a doler, de seguro en gran parte por el impacto que tuvieron que soportar por el salto desde mi habitación.

 **"Eh, Major ¡¿se encuentra bien?!"**

 **"Descuide teniente, esto no es nada... mas bien..."**

 **"¡Como me alegro! no** **sabría** **que hacer si el Major ya no pudiera estar mas conmigo..."**

 _¿Que fue esa ultima linea?_ ¿que es lo que acaba de decir esta mujer junto a mi?

Siento una extraña sensacion en mi estomago, un gran calor envuelve mi rostro y siento como todos los musculos de mi cuerpo se tensan al maximo, de seguro mi cara ahora mismo esta revelando tambien que no tengo la menor idea de como reaccionar ante tal "inesperada" frase de parte de Noel, y por lo que veo, ella tampoco, ya que aun sigue con el rostro hacia el suelo e incluso a dejado de respirar, claramente, se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Los segundos pasan, ninguno de los 2 se mueve un centimetro de nuestra posicion, ya ni siquiera el sonido de nuestra respiracion se escucha... estoy de pie a solo 1 metro de distancia de la mujer que no he podido sacar de mi mente durante todo este tiempo y es en este preciso momento cuando recuerdo nuevamente todo lo que ocurrio mientras estabamos solos en la habitacion del hospital.

 **"Ya que ha pasado el peligro tengo una pregunta que hacerte teniente..."**

Sin quitarle la vista por un momento, lo digo con un tono firme, casi frio, muy parecido al que usaba antes de que todo esto paciencia esta llegando a su limite. Lo hago decidido a tener una respuesta a lo que estoy a punto de preguntarle.

 **"¡S-S-Si Major! ¡¿que se le ofrece?!**

Responde levantandose inmediatamente del todo y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente en el usual acto de respeto dentro de la milicia. Me mira como un pequeño animal a la defensiva, expectante a la espera del movimiento de un cazador. Su hermoso cabello rubio traza perfectas lineas sobre su ruborizado y sudoroso rostro, su torax no deja de contraerce por el hecho de estar respirando aun de forma pesada, el color de su piel se ve aun mas brillante con la debil luz naranja del atardecer, su pequeña boca permanece semi abierta tratando de absorver toda la cantidad de aire que le sea posible, sus grandes ojos verde manzana no dejan de oservar a los mios con una expresion de inseguridad. _Ciertamente... pareciera como si fuera una oveja indefensa mirando a un lobo a punto de devorarla_...

demonios, no debí pensar eso... o al menos no de esa forma. Cierro los ojos un momento, tratando de recuperar la calma y alejar todas las imagenes mentales que me atacan segundo tras segundo, recuperando el control en mi cuerpo, tras lo cual abro los ojos, doy un paso para acercarme aun mas a Noel que parece estar petrificada ante mi acercamiento. Ahora nos encontramos a menos de 30 centimetros, inclino levemente mi mentón adecuandome exactamente a la altura de sus ojos, casi puedo sentir el calor de su respiracion sobre mi pecho cuando me decido a preguntarle esta vez en un tono suave y paciente, uno que nunca antes he usado con ella y en realidad con ninguna otra persona.

 **"¿porque estabas llorando hace un rato en mi habitacion?"**

 _lo dije... no pude aguantarme mas y lo hize_ , esta es la primera vez que demuestro de forma externa interes en algo relacionado con ella, por mas minimo que pueda parecer a simple vista.

Puedo notar como sus mejillas y de hecho todo su rostro comienzan a enrojecerse, inclina un poco la cabeza, sus lindos ojos dejan de observarme directamente y pasan a oscilar nerviosamente, como si intentaran buscar algo inexistente que se calló al suelo en algun momento. Creo que ha sido la unica vez que he permanecido asi de cerca de ella por tanto tiempo y... _Aun desde esta perspectiva se ve tan linda y pequeña..._

veo como los dos cañones que sostenia hasta hace 1 segundo con ambas manos se desbanecen en una tenue luz amarilla, ahora inclina aun mas su cabeza, solo me es posible ver su boca bajo los mechones de pelo dorado, pero aun asi puedo percatarme que comienza a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, sus manos aprietan fuertemente los borden inferiores de su falda y sus hombros comienzan a estremeserse un poco, casi pareciera que esta a punto de hechar a llorar nuevamente... _ya he cruzado una linea que veia como algo inalcansable... lo que parecia restringirme cada vez que deseaba preguntarle algo ya no esta en mi..._

 **"te ha pasado algo ¿verdad?... ¿podrias decirme que es?"**

que tan inpropio de mi es toda esta situacion... me doy cuenta perfectamente de eso, desde que comenzo hace ya meses... mas no importa con tal de saber que es lo que aflige a esta criatura que ha robado algo tan importante de mi.

 **"Es... ¡Es todo culpa del Major!..."**

... ... ... _¿que? ¿mi... culpa? ... ¿¡Aaahh!?_

Recuerdo que hace ya mas de una decada, la primera vez que vi a Tsubaki realmente me senti confundido por el hecho de que pasara inesperadamente de llamarme "Jinni el Kisaragi" a Jin nii-sama, fue algo insolito que me confundio ya que no lo esperaba de ninguna manera... _¡Pero esto es totalmente diferente!_

pequeños sollozos se dejan escuchar mientras el pequeño cuerpo de Noel comienza a temblar mas y mas, aun sin moverse un milimetro de su pocision ni levantar la cabeza.

 **"¿Mi culpa?"**

Pregunto por instinto, ya no entiendo nada de esta situacion, necesito una respuesta apropiada ya mismo.

Noel inclina aun mas su cabeza, su despeinada cabellera dorada cubriendo por completo su rostro del alcanze de mi mirada, veo como los musculos de sus hombros se tensan al igual que sus 2 manos, apretando firmemente sus guantes.

 **"Ultimamente... ha estado actuando mas amable, pensé que finalmente podria estar mas relajada cada vez que estuviera en su presencia... pero es raro. Ahora, cada vez que estoy con el Major... no puedo contener las ganas de sonreir, mi corazon comienza a latir aun mas rapido que antes y me cuesta mucho conservar la calma..."**

 _Espera... acaso eso no es..._

 **"No podia... pensé que no podia aguantar mas esta situacion, no sabia porque me estaba sintiendo asi. Me afectaba tanto cada vez que veia al Major, que me era muy dificil concetrarme en mi trabajo a lo largo del dia... y aun asi, a pesar de ponerme tan nerviosa, tenia tantas ganas... de volver a verlo a cada segundo..."**

No puede ser... esta tiene que ser otra vez una de esas malditas pezadillas, tiene que serlo... no puede ser que Noel este...

 **"Por lo que habia tomado la desicion de presentar una solicitud de re-ubicacion la mañana que lo encontre inconciente en su cuarto... sabia que esto no podia seguir asi, tenia que hacerlo... pero, era tan d-dificil..."**

La voz de Noel abruptamente se quiebra, pequeñas gotas comienzan a estrellarce contra el polvo del suelo. Noel esta llorando frente a mis ojos nuevamente y yo aqui de pie frente a ella, boquiabierto sin tener la mas minima idea de como deberia reaccionar.

Intento tragar saliva y noto el agudo nudo que tengo en la garganta, se me hace dificil respirar, mi pecho se siente como si alguien estuviera apretandome desde el interior, es la primera vez que siento una angustia a este nivel. Mi imagen de Noel comienza a distorcionarse, es que acaso _¿estoy a punto de llorar?_

 **"permaneci con el Major reuniendo el valor, acomodando las palabras para poder decirselo tan pronto como despertara... pero, ¡pero! Cada minuto que pasaba, cada vez que veia la expresion de su rostro mientras dormia, el sufrimiento que parecia estar pasando... no podia pensar en otra cosa mas que en volver a verlo tal y como siempre, sano, confiado, apuesto... ¡no queria que mis dias a su lado terminaran nunca! y... cuando me parecio que susurraba algo entre sueños y me acerqué para escucharlo... el Major dijo:** ** _"quedate aqui, Noel"_** **.**

 **Major Yo, ya no... ya no puedo esconder mas estos sentimientos... ¿que... que deberia hacer Major?"**

Diciendo eso, se detienen los simples sollosos y Noel rompe en llanto, limpiando freneticamente las lagrimas de su rostro que aun dirige al suelo, su pequeño cuerpo temblando fuertemente. Desde hace un tiempo pense que al verla era como complemplar a una muñeca, una hecha a mano de forma perfecta cuya sola presencia basta para dejar en segundo plano cualquier otro acontesimiento... y sin embargo ahora, se ve tan fragil, tan expuesta ante mi... a pesar de ser tan fragil, a pesar de ser tan temerosa... expuso todo lo que sentia a nadie mas que a mi, cosa que yo no pude hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia, en ningun momento me detuve a pensar que estos mismos sentimientos tan contradictorios que me atormentaban podrian estar tambien en el interior de Noel... ¿el poder del orden? ¿el soldado perfecto? _soy patetico... asi es,lo soy, pero ya no mas..._

Noel estaba a punto de desplomarce a llorar tal y como la he visto hacer desde hace años, cuando la apego delicadamente a mi cuerpo tomandola firmemente desde los hombros, tras lo cual la hago reposar su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y yo mismo tambien inclinando levemente mi cabeza hasta sentir su cabello en mi mejilla.

 **"A-Ah.. ¡¿Major?!"**

pregunta cuidadosamente Noel entre sollozos, aun temblando

 **"Lo siento... lo siento mucho Noel... tantas cosas han pasado ultimamente en mi, tantas que me fastidiaban y simplemente me encerré en mis propios sentimientos y no me detuve a pensar a que nivel podrian mis acciones llegar a afectar a los demas, a afectarte a ti... por eso, es que de ahora en adelante quiero estar ahi para ti, Noel..."**

tras unos breves segundos Noel levanta su rostro mirandome a los ojos con sus humedos y cristalinos ojos verdes, fuertemente ruborisada y despeindada, viendose realmente majestuosa a la luz del atardecer.

 **"¿Si... Major?"**

pregunta como si estuviera expectante, ansiosa por lo que sigue a lo que estoy a punto de decirle, me es inevitable que se me dibuje una pequeña sonrisa mientras observo a esta mujer que aun sostengo apegada a mi cuerpo en un abrazo.

Todas y cada una de las previas imagenes de Noel en mis "sueños" viene a mi mente en este momento, aun cuando en su momento me parecian tan majestuosas, tan venenosas... definitivamente esas sombras no pueden compararse a la Noel real... aquella que sostengo frente a mi, aquella que me demuestra que este sentimiento va mas haya de un simple sueño y es algo problematico pero tambien completamente real...

Despues de tanto tiempo dudandolo, Finalmente estoy completamente seguro... el momento llegó

 **"Noel Vermillion, Yo te..."**


	5. El Hielo se derrite (Parte 3 FINAL)

Capitulo 5: El hielo se derrite (Parte 3 FINAL)

Mi pulso se acelera al limite, siento que toda mi existencia se torna roja y mis piernas no dejan de temblar ligeramente, pero a pesar de ello, miro fijamente a este ser tan celestial, presionándola suave pero firmemente desde sus pequeños hombros a solo centímetros de mi pecho. El momento que jamas imagine en mi vida esta aquí, por mas difícil que pueda ser expresar correctamente lo que quiero decir, el deseo de decirle claramente lo que siento a esta mujer, de estar con ella, de que jamas se vaya... me ha invadido por completo. El momento de quebrar este frio y cruel hielo entre nosotros ha llegado.

" **Noel Vermillion, Yo te..."**

 _Fui descuidado_...

Pierdo la fuerza en ambas piernas, deshago el abrazo en que sujetaba a Noel y lentamente comienzo a caer sobre mis rodillas, es casi como si pudiera observar todo mi entorno en cámara lenta, entre todo, como el rostro de Noel pasa de la vergüenza al horror y se exterioriza cada vez mas en cada instante que transcurre. Puedo sentir algo húmedo en el costado derecho de mi Tórax seguida de una increíble sensación de calor mezclada con dolor, _un disparo_... estaba tan inmerso en aquel momento en que me encontraba finalmente con Noel que no noté como uno de los sujetos que permanecía en el suelo (de hecho a mi espalda) alzó su mano derecha portando un pequeño cañón. _Soy patético_ pienso _,_ mientras pongo mi mano derecha en tierra para detener mi caída, el dolor no hace mas que aumentar, breves segundos han pasado, un segundo disparo podría aparecer en cualquier momento, por lo que dirijo nuevamente mi mirada hacia Noel, creía que podia estar en Chock sin poder moverse, haciéndola un blanco fácil para el enemigo... _debo protegerla_.

Alzo la mirada y veo que se encuentra con ambas manos sobre la boca, sus grandes ojos verdes observándome nerviosamente, abiertos a mas no poder mientras lagrimas mojan sus blancos guantes, todo mientras tiembla visiblemente. _Tengo que sacarla de aquí..._ trato de mover mis manos, no responden, mis piernas tampoco, ni siquiera un esfuerzo por articular palabra es efectivo, de seguro mi deplorable estado físico, sumado al esfuerzo al que lo puse en combate y finalmente este sorpresivo ataque me han llevado mas alla del limite del esfuerzo humano.

 _¡Responde! ¡Responde!_ Tengo que hacer algo _¡Obedeceme!_ Sigo gritándome mentalmente sin respuesta, _por favor... al menos permitanme decir algo... no puedo ¡no quiero permitir que lastimen a Noel!_

" **N-Noel... Corr"**

" _ **Como te atreves..."**_

ahora soy yo el que esta boquiabierto, Noel deja caer de golpe ambas manos, su rostro se convierte en uno sombrío e inexpresivo y hasta parece como si el brillo de sus ojos de pronto se apagara, como el rostro de una vacía muñeca. Ahora Dejando de mirarme, me rodea y se dirige caminando lentamente hasta donde se encuentra el responsable del disparo.

" **¡No te acerques!"**

grita el hombre que se encuentra apoyado con su brazo izquierdo en el suelo mientras me apunta a mi con el arma, mas como si no le importaran sus palabras, Noel sigue acercándose mas y mas a el.

" **¡¿No te importa lo que le suceda a tu preciado Major?! ¡Eh!"**

en ese segundo, otro disparo es desatado en mi dirección, pero aun antes de que pueda reaccionar Noel se mueve frente a mi a una velocidad que apenas puedo seguir con la mirada, limitándose a materializar sus cañones para desviar el disparo del hombre con la presicion de una maquina mientras sigue acercandosele paso tras paso.

" **¡Maldita! Demonios, demonios, ¡Demonios!"**

sigue gritando mientras dispara una y otra vez y Noel se limita a desviar o esquivar sus disparos, yo por mi parte aun siendo un observador estatico mientras aprieto lo dientes y hago inútiles esfuerzos para poder ponerme de pie.

Finalmente los disparos se acaban y ahora Noel esta frente a el, puedo ver como desesperadamente el sujeto saca lo que parece ser un detonador desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, ríe y lo pone entre su dedos, cuando entonces...

 _ **trrrh!**_

Un único disparo sale de uno de los cañones de Noel atravesando la mano del hombre en la que estaba el aparato. Un grito se escapa de la boca de quien segundo atrás me disparó mientras no deja de examinar su mano.

" _ **Dispositivo explosivo confirmado en el sujeto hostil, nivel de peligrosidad medio-alto, solución optima, sujeto hostil debe ser erradicado"**_

el brazo izquierdo de Noel se eleva lentamente ahora a la altura de la cabeza del atacante, este sin siquiera poder pestañear o exhalar palabra alguna permanece petrificado ante lo que esta por suceder...

 _decidí ya no permanecer impotente, sin poder hacer nada, así es, ya no mas. R_ ecuerdo claramente esta determinación.

Tomo a Noel desde el hombro derecho y Pateo la cabeza del atacante solamente con la fuerza suficiente para en lo posible dejarlo aturdido. Noel voltea rápidamente su rostro hacia mi, con el rostro rojo, llorando y sorprendida, totalmente opuesta a la expresión casi robotica que pude ver segundos antes.

" **No es necesario que te precipites y hagas cosas innecesarias, estoy bien... Noel"**

una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, quiero con todas mis fuerzas que se tranquilice, que deje de llorar y de estar preocupada por mi. Aparto ahora mi mano de su hombro y poniéndola sobre su cabeza comienzo a acariciar lentamente su suave cabello dorado, que para mi sorpresa es mas esponjoso de lo que esperaba.

" _ **Noel... ¿El Major... me llamó Noel?"**_

mi mano se detiene... _¿cuantas veces ya van que esta mujer logra ponerme así de nervioso?_ Mi pulso se acelera de golpe, Mientras pienso como salir de esto Noel sigue observándome demasiado ruborizada y seria, con una extremadamente linda expresión a la espera de una respuesta, casi como si quisiera poder entrar en mi mente y sacar las palabras de ahi. Tras unos segundos nada viene a mi...

" **Eh... a-ah... ¿puedo llamarte así, teniente?"**

Noel aparta la mirada un segundo de la mia, como si estuviera confundida y sin mirarme acerca su cuerpo al mio poniendo cuidadosamente sus pequeñas y calidas manos en la parte superior de mi pecho y es precisamente en ese momento cuando recuerdo que me encuentro semi desnudo, lo que me hace elevar inmediatamente la cabeza y mirar al anaranjado cielo, buscando calmarme o al menos que Noel no note lo nervioso y "feliz" que estoy ahora mismo.

" _ **¿Major?..."**_

Su delicada voz me llama, como si quisiera que la mirara, solo a ella, justo ahora sin importar nada, ni siquiera nuestra situación con el atacante ahora mismo. Bajo mi mirada, debido a la diferencia de estatura ella se encuentra en una posición que me permite verla por completo desde un angulo que pareciera favorecerla aun mas. _No puedo mas._ Mis sentimientos antes de la interrupción no han cambiado, no... si han cambiado, a cada segundo el deseo de poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella es mas intenso e incontenible, quiero hacerlo. Sin embargo... tal parece que Noel también ya lo notó y volteando dice.

" _ **¡¿Major escucha eso? eso es!..."**_

se escuchan pisadas, demasiadas pisadas que se dirigen en dirección al enorme bosque que da a hacia la parte posterior del hospital que conectan directamente con un oscuro valle. a juzgar por el numero y la velocidad que llevan, de seguro son el segundo grupo de terroristas. _Debo seguirlos_ , aun cuando mi posición no es nada favorable el "poder del orden" inherente en mi me obliga. Noel podría fácilmente encargarse de custodiar a los que ya se encuentran en el suelo en tanto llegan los refuerzos que de seguro no tardaran mas de media hora, mientras decido mentalmente esto pareciera que Noel pudiera leer mis pensamientos, ya que se acerca un poco mas, aprieta ambas manos mientras aun las tiene descansando en mi pecho y me mira con una expresión de sincera preocupación, casi como si quisiera pedirme que no los siga aun sin poder decirlo con palabras. La aparto suavemente tomándola de los hombros, recojo a Yukianesa y me limito a decir sin mirarla al rostro.

" **Seguiré al grupo que huyó en dirección al bosque, permanezca aquí hasta que llegue el equipo especial"**

" _ **¡pero usted esta herido y ademas!..."**_

" **Es una orden, Noel"**

Deteniéndose tan solo unos segundos, junta las piernas, pone la mano izquierda tras su espalda y la derecha sobre su frente, aceptando la orden que acabo de darle, aunque sin cambiar para nada su expresión de preocupación y molestia.

Cierro los ojos un segundo, aspiro algo de aire y sonrió por ultima vez antes de cambiar por completo mi lenguaje corporal y adentrarme en el bosque tan rápido como me lo permite mi aun dañado cuerpo.

Tras de mi quedan el hospital, los terroristas ya abatidos y mas importante Noel... pero no los sentimientos y la determinación que siguen pulsando dentro de mi pecho... tal vez ahora no sea el momento adecuado, pero prometo que diré claramente lo que siento. No dejare que nada te lastime ya mas, lo que me incluye a mi ante cualquier otra persona a mi mismo...


	6. ¡Revolver Blaster!

-Antes de Leer, Recuerden:

Darle Fav y seguir la historia para ser los primeros en leer los nuevos capítulos que iré sacando pronto! :3 y claro, dejar también una Review de que les pareció el capitulo así como sus sugerencias para el curso de la trama °v°)/ sin mas, ¡comencemos!

\- Capitulo 6: ¡Revolver Blaster! -

Me adentro de un salto en el frondoso bosque, en mi mano izquierda porto a Yukianesa que permanece dormida aun bajo el sello de hielo y con mi mano izquierda intentando enfriar la aun pulsante herida en el costado derecho de mi torax, todo ello mientras continuo corriendo tan rápido como me lo permiten mis mas que exhaustas piernas.

Seguir el ruido producido por las muchas pisadas dentro de este bosque se convierte en una labor mas dificil a cada segundo, esquivar las ramas, saltar las irregularidades del suelo, escuchar la direccion del grupo, sumado a mis constantes jadeos y que no debe faltar mas de media hora para que anochesca me aseguran cada vez mas que no conseguiré alcanzarlos. Mis piernas se sienten muy pesadas, las muchas pisadas se escuchar ahora mas lejanas, _tal vez deberia volver con Noel, analizando la situacion desde un punto de vista practico es casi imposible que los alcance en mi estado actual,_ pienso mientras aligero un poco el paso. Sin embargo, unos breves segundos de pensarlo desenvaino levemente a Yukianesa y materializo una no muy grande capa de hielo bajo mis pies para adquirir mas velocidad, pareciera que el "poder del Orden" estuviera ejecutandose una vez mas dentro de mi, haciendome desear no otra cosa mas que atrapar a este grupo de terroristas.

 _Lo pagaran, malditos... como se atrevieron a tocar a N..._ ¿sera simplemente el Orden aquello que me impulsa a alcanzarlos?

Me desliso a gran velocidad entre los muchos obstaculos, puedo oir las pisadas cada vez mas fuerte, mas vividas, puedo oler el polvo que levantan al correr, entonces lo se... ¡los alcance! En ese instante tomo un ultimo impulso desenvainando por completo a Yukianesa y desvaneciendo la capa de hielo bajo mis pies me desliso suavemente un par de metros preparado (al menos mentalmente) para el combate, pero la respuesta ante mi llegada fue una que no me esperaba para nada... silencio.

De un momento a otro, las pisadas, sonidos metalicos, conversaciones y hasta los jadeos que podia escuchar se desvanecieron por completo. No solo mis oidos son agudos, como un soldado clase AA todos mis sentidos estan rigurosamente perfeccionados, por lo que a esta distancia deveria poder oler alguna clase de aroma en particular, pero por mas que los largos segundos pasan no persivo nada a mi alrrededor. _Deben tener a alguien en su grupo con la capacidad de esconder por completo las presencias del resto, haciendo casi como que no existieran en ese preciso momento. O que su habilidad fuera la de ocultar todo vestigio de vida en un rango determinado_ , sea como fuese, una cosa es clara. Tienen personas con potencial dentro de su "organizacion" pero para que exista alguien cerca, capaz de dominar una habilidad como esta frente a mis narices solo me hace pensar en una cosa, _espias dentro de NOL_

lo que parecen ser unos 15 segundos transcurren, continuo observando detalladamente todos los lugares en que pudiera estar alguno de ellos, sobre las ramas, tras los arboles, en los grandes agujeros, tras las rocas, a mi espalda. Mientras me mantenia inmerso en esta labor listo para atacar, mis piernas comienzan a temblar muy visiblemente, estremeciendo por completo mi cuerpo y haciendome perder el equilibrio por un segundo, es en ese momento exacto en el que de alguna manera puedo sentir una terrible mirada de hostilidad que me ataca desde todas las direcciones. No tengo energias en las piernas ni tiempo suficiente para esquivar lo que de seguro será un ataque en conjunto por lo que decido tomar la unica alternativa que veo viable en este momento. Dejando caer mi peso sobre el filo de Yukianesa logro enterrarla hasta la mitad en el lodoso suelo, dando lugar a un enorme pilar de hielo que impacta al gran arbol que se encuentra a unos 3 metros frente a mi. El resultado es el que esperaba, aun cuando el pilar no poseia mucha fuerza, logra partir a la mitad al arbol el cual se desploma violentamente en mi direccion y ademas de ello, puedo sentir al rededor de 7 presencias a menos de 2 metros de donde me encuentro inclinado, siendo de seguro debido a que quien ocultaba las presencias de los demas se vio forzado a concentrarce en la actual situacion dejando en segundo plano lo de ocultar a los demas.

Una vez que el gran arbol esta casi por caer sobre mi, cierro los ojos, aprieto a Yukianesa con ambas manos y susurro:

 ** _Rengoku Hyōya_** _(calavozo artico)_

materialisando una extensa y densa capa de hielo sobre el suelo que me rodea en un radio aproximado de unos 5 metros, ademas de cubrir y detener en seco al enorme arbol que caia sobre mi.

Siento como abundantes gotas de sudor se deslisan desde mi frente hacia mi menton y dado que aquella tecnica necesita de una gran cantidad de energia, apenas si logro ponerme de pie nuevamente sintiendo mis piernas completamente dormidas, estando seguro que ya no podre moverlas mas.

Observo rapidamente el efecto de mi ataque. Tal y como pense, los 7 atacantes mas cercanos fueron cubiertos por completo de hielo mientras trataban de huir, examino con la vista sobre el arbol y veo que 4 terroristas mas fueron completamente cubiertos por el hielo que se extendio por las ramas del arbol.

 _11 estan fuera de combate... deberian queda-_

 **"veo que no te has oxidado ni un poco Major"**

dice casi gritando uno de los terroristas mientras camina dese detras del arbol congelado. Toda su presencia desde su forma de caminar, hasta su falsa sonrisa destellando en auto-seguridad y hostilidad hacia mi. Y continua diciendo:

 **"no, pero que digo... ¡si ante nosotros tenemos al gran heroe de Ikaruga!"**

algo no esta bien, a pesar de que ya pasó el atardecer puedo ver que el hombre continua acercandose confiadamente a mi sin portar arma alguna en sus manos. _Debe ser quien se encarga de esconder la presencia de los demas._ ya que por mas que trate de sentir si hay alguien mas por aqui no logro percibir nada.

Ya que no puedo mover un centimetro mis piernas, levanto a yukianesa a la altura de mis hombros y señalandolo con ella digo en un tono arrogante, decidido a no dejarlo avanzar mas:

 **"Mh!... Lastima que ya perdiste a 11 de tus hombres"**

El hombre se detiene, eleva el menton y cruzando los brazos continua:

 **"Ciertamente, no me esperaba que aun pudieras ocupar tecnicas tan abominables con el estado de tu cuerpo y la perdida de sangre que has sufrido ¿acaso eres un montruo, Major? Ah!, pero por favor no sientas lastima por mis hombres que acabas de congelar, porque todavia quedan mas que suficientes para darle a esto un buen final"**

en ese momento "chasquea" los dedos y al instante persivo mas de 15 presencias diferentes tras de el, portando armas y uniformes que confirman mis sospechas, el tono distintivo de NOL se persive en todos ellos. Siento que un sudor frio cubre la parte baja de mi espalda, mi vista comienza a ser borrosa y los musculos de mis hombros, pecho y espalda comienzan a adormecerse, teniendo apenas la fuerza necesaria para mantener mi postura de defenza, mientras ideo la mejor estrategia para tomar ventaja, el dice:

 **"Por cierto... ¡hehe! Que salvaje novia tiene Major... sinceramente no me esperaba que fuera el mas minimo obstaculo a los planes, quien diria que seria asi de fuerte, debi haberlo esperado... siendo que es la mujer que el gran Jin Kisaragi no ha podido dejar sola... a pesar de no ser mas que un molesto gusano. Pero descuide Major, mientras corriamos hacia aqui, algunos se separaron para mostrarle modales a esa molesta conejita, ¡hahaHAHA!"**

mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco mientras ese hombre seguia y seguia hablando... _¿alguna estrategia para salir de esta situacion? No me importa..._ Instintivamente frunci el seño, apreté los dientes, sujeté a Yukianesa con ambas manos e impulse todo mi ser hacia el con una densa capa de hielo materialisada a mi espalda. Fallando por muy poco mi ataque sobre el sujeto por el horrible estado fisico en que me encuentro. Su mirada horrorisada, sus labios temblando como si no pudiera articular palabra alguna.

Yo sin todavia levantar la mirada del suelo y aun jadeando apoyando mi peso sobre Yukianesa, no puedo contener el enojo que siento en este momento...

 **"Callate, Maldito... no hables de ella con tu sucia boca"**

 **"¡Todos a el!"**

grita el sujeto mientras disntingo muchas siluetas corriendo rapidamente hacia mi empuñando sus armas. Levanto mi espada con la mano derecha y la funda con la izquierda... el recuerdo del rostro preocupado de Noel viene a mi mente y hago lo posible por defenderme de la gran cantidad de ataquen sin poder mover las piernas ya un milimetro mas.

Los segundos transcurren nada puede ser visto en la oscuridad mas que las chispas del metal contra el metal, nada puede oirse mas que los movimientos de los hombres que me atacan en este frondoso bosque...

 _3...4,5...6...7_

logro dejar fuera de combate a algunos de mis atacantes haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas fisicas y habilidades manipulando el hielo, a algunos hiriendolos con mi espada a otros congelandolos en parte. Mis brazos ya no aguantan mas...se vuelven mas lentos y es entonces que comienzo a expermentar el dolor. Mis 2 piernas, el costado izquierdo de mi torax, mi espalda... caigo de rodillas, tiñiendo el suelo de un rojo oscuro y espeso, sin fuerzas mas que para respirar y en ese momento siento un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que me envia directo a un pequeño barranco lleno de enredaderas, piedras y lodo.

 **"¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota! ¡Busquenlo ya!"**

escucho decir al "lider" mientras intento arrastrarme rapidamente para alejarme al menos un poco de lo que seria un combate perdido...

Eso es todo...

Recordar todos los eventos de este dia... cuantas cosas pasaron... una tras otra... pero no es solo este dia. Desde que comenzaron mis "pesadillas" con Noel pensé de ello como algo negativo, como algo que queria odiar aun cuando no pudiera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en el transcurso de estos pocos meses y finalmente estos ultimos dias en que pude saber los verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos de Noel... fui feliz. Desearia haberla escuchado cuando intento detenerme... desearia haberle dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos ocultos bajo esa falsa hostilidad... desearia, desearia permanecer para siempre junto a ella...

(Lo siguiente es continuacion directa de los sucesos del capitulo N°3)

Agito mi espada desesperadamente, lucho aun cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme. Tanta sangre se ha acumulado ya en el mango de Yukianesa que me es dificil sostenerla y al mas minimo golpe es arrebatada de mis manos. Obligado a rendirme por la cruel mano de la cercana muerte, me desplomo boca arriba sobre un monton de hojas dentro de este bosque iluminado por la fria luz de la luna. 2 Siluetas se me acercan y elevan sus armas. _.._

 _asi que... asi moriré...lo siento..._ _lo siento..._ _aun cuando dije que estaria ahi para ti... lo siento mucho...Noel._ _No podré cumplir mi promesa...hubiera querido ver tu hermosa sonrisa al menos una vez mas._

 _Finalmente m_ _is ojos ce cierran..._

Y antes de desmayarme, solo me parece escuchar...

 _ **"¡Revolver Blaster!"**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ Que tal chicos y chicas, ha sido un tiempo (demasiado tiempo de hecho) desde que subía algo nuevo sobre esta historia que esta gustando a algunos, enganchando a otros y fascinando a algunos pocos mi amado Fic JinXNoel. Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, no tenia mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir y eso, pero ya que mi situacion ha cambiado quise traerles el dia de hoy finalmente este capitulo 6 (que se estuvo PLAGADO de accion y quizas no hubo tanto romance como algunos quisieran, pero creanme lo que se viene puede ser Epico y de infarto para algunos hehe) y ya que tendré tiempo libre estos dias espero ya tenerles pronto por aqui los episodios 7,8 y 9 tambien :D Por ultimo, quisiera agradecer y animarlos por sus Reviews de esta Historia, que en finalidad fueron las que me recordaron que tenia esta historia inconclusa y me hicieron volver otra vez a escribir, por lo que no saben cuanto los agradesco y tambien espero sus impresiones de este nuevo capitulo :3 deseandoles una buena semana me despido por ahora, nos vemos al siguiente Fic!


	7. Frío como hielo, Cálido como fuego

\- Capítulo 7: Frio como hielo, cálido como fuego -

Que cálido… pero a la vez tranquilizador… recuerdo que cada vez que tenía esos sueños en donde veía a Noel, la percibía como un dulce sol de invierno… una mezcla perfecta entre luz y calidez pero a la vez también suavidad, algo en lo que quisiera permanecer para siempre. Ahora en retrospectiva, me parece ridícula la idea de que llegará a considerarlas pesadillas en su momento, _supongo que realmente he cambiado…_

Poco a poco me comienzo a ser consciente de las cosas que hay a mi alrededor a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente me encuentro recostado en una cama, mi cabeza está apoyada sobre algo muy suave y firme, siento que algo está acariciando mi cabeza y percibo una fresca brisa en mi rostro.

 _Esta sensación… es la misma que sentía en mis sueños… quiero quedarme así…_

Pasan minutos mientras permanezco inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación de felicidad que me trae este momento mientras cada vez soy más consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Mis ojos comienzan a percibir algo de luz, lo que me hace apretar los parpados instintivamente por unos segundos, siento como la cosa en que se apoya mi cabeza se mueve ligeramente, levanto torpemente mi mano izquierda a la altura de mi cabeza para inspeccionarla con el tacto. Mientras mis dedos recorren lentamente esta extrañamente suave superficie, de pronto siento como si hubiera entrado en algo…

" **¡Kyaah!…ah…"**

Una voz seguida de un pequeño brinco me hace abrir los ojos de golpe, sin moverme un milímetro de mi posición. Tan pronto los abro, veo de quien procedía esa voz, es nadie menos que Noel. Estoy recostado en una cama con cubiertas azules mientras tengo mi cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Noel. Miro lentamente su rostro, parece feliz pero también extremadamente avergonzada, con ese rubor color _"tomate"_ que cubre todo su rostro. Sus labios tiemblan y me observa perpleja sin siquiera pestañear, me doy cuenta de que en vez de observar mi rostro está mirando justo al lado de mi cabeza, giro la vista hacia la izquierda y me doy cuenta de que mi mano se encuentra recostada sobre su muslo, estando inmóvil, completamente bajo su falda.

" **Ah..he… ¿J-Jin?..."**

Me toma algunos segundos darme cuenta de lo que sucede, lentamente vuelvo a observar a Noel y mi mente procesa lo que está sucediendo. Segundos más tarde, quito mi mano izquierda de su pierna y me siento en el otro extremo de la cama, a lo que sería un metro de distancia de ella.

" **Ah… eh… ¿No-Noel? ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo…"**

En este momento no sé cómo ordenar siquiera las ideas para ofrecerle una disculpa, o que debería hacer en esta situación que de hecho es completamente nueva para mí.

Miro cuidadosamente a Noel mientras tengo mis brazos ligeramente levantados en su dirección, como si estuviera esperando por su respuesta sin estar seguro de sí debería estarme disculpando de otra manera. Ella se mantiene inmóvil, con una mano sosteniendo hacia abajo su falda y la otra presionándola contra su pecho, lentamente su expresión extremadamente avergonzada comienza a cambiar, puedo ver como sus brazos comienzan a relajarse y deja de temblar. Sus hermosos ojos se abren aún más mientras abundantes lágrimas comienzan a brotar, sus manos se empiezan a levantar lentamente hacia mí y antes de que pueda siquiera reaccionar da un salto hacia adelante cayendo sobre mí cuerpo en un apretado abrazo, sosteniendo fuertemente mi espalda con sus pequeñas manos, como si estuviera por irme muy lejos y no quisiera dejarme hacerlo.

" **¡Jin! ¡ Jin!¡ Jin!…"**

Por un instante dudo en cómo reaccionar ante su repentino abrazo. Preguntas sobre cómo llegamos aquí, donde estamos exactamente, si apresaron a los atacantes asaltan mi mente… sin embargo en cuanto siento su calor, su peso apoyándose sobre mí, mientras escucho su llanto y aun así me sigue pareciendo tan perfecta, todas esas preguntas e inseguridad se desvanecen. Pocos segundos transcurren, Noel no deja de llorar y apretar mi espalda mientras sigue diciendo mi nombre, sin considerar por un momento la idea de avergonzarme o romper su llanto, me rindo ante su hechizo cayendo ligeramente sobre el cuello de Noel atrapándola en un abrazo desde la altura de su cadera. Estoy tan cerca de ella, sin embargo de una forma diferente a las anteriores, siento como si esta vez mas allá de la cercanía física fuese la cercanía emocional lo que me impulsa aún más a tener una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Puedo sentir el calor de su rostro en mi hombro, sus manos mientras me sujeta desde la espalda e incluso la suavidad de sus senos mientras aprieta su cuerpo en el mío y sin embargo, no es excitación lo que predomina en mi durante este momento, si no el deseo de poder compartir con ella este sentimiento, este alivio de saber que está bien, de que puedo estar una vez más con ella aun con lo cerca que estuve de pensar en rendirme antes de desvanecerme

Noel comienza a relajarse ahora dejando de llorar y temblar, comenzando a sollozar y respirar profundamente aun sin liberarme de mi prisión, en tanto, pienso en cuanto agradezco poder volver a verla una vez más ya sea llorando o riendo, sea como sea, he llegado a anhelar más que nada estos momentos en los que me encuentro con ella incluso aún más que aquellos mientras la veía en mis sueños tiempo atrás.

 **"Noel…"**

Digo mientras le abrazo ligeramente desde la cintura y apego ligeramente mi cuerpo más al de ella. Me parece que estaba esperando que dijera algo, ya que no sentí la más mínima sorpresa en su cuerpo cuando le llamé por su nombre.

 **"¿si... Jin?"**

Aun cuando no puedo ver su rostro o dejar de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío al estar abrazados, mi mente parece estar tan concentrado en lo que estoy a punto de decir que toda inseguridad o vergüenza pareciera haberme dado un respiro y así poder soltar todo lo que siento por esta mujer.

 **"¿Quisieras salir conmigo afuera un momento?"**

Mi pulso comienza a acelerarse un poco mientras espero la respuesta por su parte, desde luego no es exagerar el decir que esta es la primera vez que invito a una mujer a salir a donde sea.

 **"¿Eh? ¿Aún se está sintiendo mal? ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a ver al doctor?"**

No puedo creerlo... aun en un momento como este, cuando me he esforzado tanto y he dicho algo como esto… no puedo creer que Noel me haya malentendido. La suelto del abrazo en que la tenía y tengo que cubrir mi rostro con una mano para no reírme frente a ella. _¿Así, como se supone que pueda mantener una atmosfera seria?_

 **"Supongo que ese aspecto torpe de ti sigue sin cambiar ¿cierto?"**

 **"¿Eeeehh? ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"**

No puedo aguantar más y comienzo a reír mientras aun la tengo abrazada desde su cintura. _Así está bien… así está bien, si se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti, sería un idiota si no lo hiciera…_

Mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse mientras recuerdo lo que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento, sin dudas era una de las técnicas de Noel… teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que me encontró debió haber ido sola a buscarme antes de que el apoyo pudiera llegar al hospital, lo que quiere decir que ignoro mi orden y fue ella sola a ayudarme… pero también significa que es gracias a ella que me encuentro vivo en este momento.

" **¿Jin… estas llorando?"**

No quiero que me vea llorar así que rápidamente comienzo a restregar una de mis manos para secar mis ojos mientras mi pecho comienza a sentirse oprimido, haciéndome difícil articular palabras como de costumbre.

" **T-Tranquila, solo…so-solo estoy feliz de poder volver a verte otra vez Noel…"**

Noel vuelve a apretarme desde la espalda y apoya su frente en mi hombro.

" **Yo… yo también estoy muy feliz… de… de poder volver a estar contigo Jin…"**

Sus brazos se tensan más desde aquí a la vez que pareciera enterrar su cabeza en mi hombro.

" **pensé… en el momento en que te adentraste en el bosque, pensé que esa sería la última vez que te vería… estabas tan herido antes de entrar por mi culpa y a pesar de eso tuve que quedarme atrás mientras te arriesgabas así… no es justo…"**

Sus pequeños hombros comienzan a temblar mientras continua…

" **No te vuelvas a ir y dejarme atrás de esa manera, sin poder hacer nada… solo esperando a que suceda lo peor. Cuando no soporté más y entré al bosque buscándote no… no podía siquiera pensar claramente y pensaba que me encontraría con lo peor… no podía soportarlo… no puedo… p-por favor no vuelvas a irte así…"**

Tras eso comienzo a sentir algo húmedo y cálido en su rostro, alcanzo su cabeza con mi mano izquierda y comienzo a acariciar su cabello mientras Noel se mantiene silenciosa apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y pequeñas lagrimas cubren su rostro y mi hombro.

Al pasar de los minutos Noel parece calmarse, me libera del abrazo en que me tenía sujeto y vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, en una posición similar a la que me encontraba la primera vez que desperté, después de todo la condición de mi cuerpo no es para nada optima y solo estar sentado algunos minutos me han dejado una molestia en la parte baja de la espalda.

Una vez acostado nuevamente Noel se sienta en una pequeña silla al lado izquierdo de la cama y comienza a arreglarse apresuradamente el cabello y los pliegues formados en su ropa antes de volver a mirarme nuevamente. Esta cercano el crepúsculo ya, han de ser cerca de las 7 PM, líneas de luz naranja entran por la ventana ubicada hacia mi derecha y por primera miro hacia afuera de esta habitación. Parece ser una de las nuevas instalaciones médicas de NOL, ya que puedo ver una gran y hermosa playa dorada y lo que parece ser una zona turística bastante concurrida a las afueras, claramente un pacífico paisaje al que no estoy acostumbrado para nada, puedo imaginar que era la instalación más cercana al lugar en que Noel me encontró en el bosque.

Durante la siguiente hora Noel pasa a resumirme todos los hechos de los que tiene conocimiento, la identidad de los atacantes, su objetivo y también algunas otras cosas extrañas ocurridas recientemente que parecieran no tener relación alguna con lo ocurrido.

Recientemente han ocurrido muchas insubordinaciones dentro de la organización, secuestros y abusos de poder por parte de los altos mandos, por lo que fue sencillo que algo aparentemente "menor" como que alrededor de 50 soldados recibieran la orden explicita de desaparecerme se escapara del conocimiento general. Además distintos departamentos han sido clausurados y otros han nacido sin razón aparente, incluyendo uno que Noel me indicó era en el que Tsubaki se encontraba ejerciendo sus funciones y tras lo cual no ha podido saber más de ella.

" **También parece haber algo más…"**

Me mira a los ojos y hace una pausa antes de proseguir, lo que me hace levantar una ceja en modo interrogatorio.

" **El criminal clase SS conocido como Ragna the Bloodedge comenzó a atacar diversos puntos operados bajo la supervisión de NOL, pero a pesar de ello no se le ha podido detener o descubrir siquiera su objetivo…"**

 _Nii-san…_ siento un pequeños escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y una pequeña risa se dibuja en mi rostro cuando noto que Noel aparta su rostro hacia un lado con lo que parece ser una sensación de molestia.

" **¿Qué sucede Noel? ¿Hay algo mal?"**

Pregunto en mi ignorancia, recordando que después de todo ella también se vio envuelta dentro del combate y que también podría estar herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo sin que yo lo supiera todavía.

" **Es que…pareciera que cada vez que escuchas algo de esa persona te alegraras tanto y pusieras expresiones que no suelo ver nunca… ¿tan importante es Ragna para ti?"**

Tras lo cual es como si inflara un poco sus mejillas, escondiendo su enojo…

 _Espera… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Celos? … ¿Noel esta celosa?_

Siento como mis mejillas comienzan a inyectarse de calor por lo que agito un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

" **No… no… es eso. Ya no es como antes, es solo que no escuchaba de el hace ya bastante tiempo y además podrías decir que nuestra relación es algo complicada, por lo que me alegra saber algo aunque sea de esta forma".**

Que extraño, no tuve la más mínima dificultad para contarle cosas que en otra situación no hubiera dicho jamás, con tal de que no estuviera molesta o inquieta por ello. _Puedo suponer que es el efecto del hechizo en el que estoy por su culpa…_

Habiéndome contado todo en cuanto a la situación actual y otros detalles que incluían a nombres que no escuchaba hace tiempo como el teniente Hazama, el demonio rojo y Bang Shishigami volvemos a estar en silencio una vez mas, momento que uso para volver a intentarlo otra vez…

 **"Noel ¿Quisieras salir conmigo afuera un momento?"**

" **¿Jin? ¿Salir… a dónde?"**

Dirijo mi mirada hacia afuera por la ventana a lo que Noel hace lo mismo. Tengo que calmarme, siento como mi pulso comienza a acelerarse demasiado para alguien herido, al pensar en lo que estoy resuelto a hacer no es extraño de todas formas, sobre todo para alguien sin nada de experiencia.

" **Ya es algo tarde y puede que haga algo de frio afuera pero… ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la playa?"**

Pregunto directamente ya sin más vacilaciones, manteniendo una sonrisa en mis labios. Tras unos segundos en los que pareciera procesar mis palabras, comienza a abrir sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes a más no poder y tras una amplia sonrisa me responde.

" **¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir! Ah… pero estas herido Jin, quizás deberías descansar"**

" **Tranquila, Me siento mucho mejor ya. Gracias a ti pude descansar muy cómodamente…además, hay algo que me gustaría, que tengo que decirte…"**

Noel cubre su rostro con una de sus manos, quizás para cubrir su sonrisa o quizás su color Tomate, _cosas que de todas formas ya note antes de que pudiera cubrirse_. De pronto al verla me siento algo mareado y algo como un cosquilleo parece revolverme el estómago mientras la observo lentamente. Su postura, lo pequeño que parece el marco de sus hombros, el color de su cabello, sus pestañas, sus pequeñas manos… me he acostumbrado tanto a su belleza que me siento extremadamente relajado simplemente estando a su lado.

" **En ese caso… s-si quiero… pe-pero no tengo un traje de baño, así que tendré que comprar uno primero… ¿podrías esperarme?**

No lo había pensado, podré verla en traje de baño… en traje de baño… _Noel en traje de baño…_ mi intención no era que fuéramos al mar, aunque no puedo decir que la idea me desagrada, de hecho es al contrario.

" **Claro ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos en 1 hora en la entrada del hospital?"**

Noel asiente y tras despedirse sale rápidamente de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Una vez solo, cubro mi frente con mi brazo derecho, me recuesto del todo y comienzo a reír, de pronto un sentimiento de felicidad como el que solo he sentido durante este último tiempo y expectación por ver la figura de Noel en su bañador me atrapan en sus garras. Me mantengo tal cual en lo que parecen ser alrededor de 15 minutos y de pronto recuerdo que obviamente, yo tampoco tengo un traje de baño, así que decido levantarme y al igual que Noel, ir por uno a donde sea que pueda comprar alguno.

Mucho ha pasado durante este último tiempo, he comenzado a experimentar sucesos y emociones que jamás creía que me importarían. _¿Romance? ¿Amor? Y por encima de todo ¿con Noel?_

Ciertamente el desenlace de estos últimos días ha llegado a ser uno que cualquier persona en mi posición llegaría a considerar completamente ridículo y sin embargo, tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo siguen gritándome que desean, que anhelan acercarse cada vez más a esta mujer.

" **Aaahhaa… supongo que he caído por completo"**

Con esos pensamientos en mi mente, me dirijo lentamente al centro comercial cercano al área turística junto a la playa, que convenientemente está a menos de cien metros del hospital.

Sin pensar mucho en cual debería escoger, termino llevándome uno que me parece similar al azul marino que suelo portar en mi uniforme, no sé si realmente es porque nunca me ha interesado particularmente el comprar ropa o en lo que llevo puesto o quizás sean la clase de cuestiones que cubren mi cabeza en este momento, como sea, salgo de la tienda con el azul bañador ya puesto una no muy vultuosa toalla sobre mis hombros y unas sandalias comunes y corrientes en mis pies. … _me siento patético_ , pienso mientras al acercarme a la puerta del hospital alcanzo a ver una figura que me deja sin palabra alguna.

Un chándal rosa que le cubre hasta el área donde suele cubrirle la falda que siempre usa, unas pequeñas sandalias sobre unos aún más pequeños pies. El vestuario de Noel parece ser de lo más común y corriente, estoy seguro que vi a algunas mujeres con un look similar mientras estaba en la tienda… pero _¿Qué es esto?_ Su postura, la forma en que suele apoya sus manos frente a ella apoyadas en sus muslos, inclinar su cabeza para revisar sus sandalias, revisar su dorado flequillo con una expresión de preocupación.

Mi corazón comienza a oprimirme como nunca mientras tan solo le miro a unos cuantos metros, es casi como si pudiera escuchar los violentos latidos de mi corazón al lado de mis oídos.

" **¡Ah! ¡Jin! Acabo de llegar, pensaba que estarías en tu habitación todavía ¡no pensé que estarías volviendo recién!"**

Dice tan pronto se percata de mi presencia, dando un pequeño brinco en mi dirección, mostrándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Noto como su postura cambia, separa un poco sus piernas, pone ambas manos en la parte posterior de su cadera, gira su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado e inclina su torso ligeramente en mi dirección, lo que por supuesto le hace ver irresistiblemente linda, a tal punto que puedo sentir como doy un pequeño salto por lo nervioso que estoy y un calor comienza a devorar mi rostro.

" **¿Estás listo para irnos?"**

 _¿Lo está haciendo a propósito?_ Ya desde el comienzo, desde aquel tiempo en mis pesadillas que pienso que es realmente hermosa como para no poder describirlo simplemente con palabras, la Noel que observo en este preciso momento frente a mí me parece aún más reluciente y atractiva… como si estuviera siendo mucho más coqueta de lo que suele serlo comúnmente, de hecho… es la primera vez que la veo de esta manera. _Si esto sigue así, no podré seguir conteniéndome hasta poder hacer lo que tenia pensado…_

Tras eso los dos nos dirigimos lentamente hacia la playa que se encuentra a una distancia de unos 50 metros hacia el poniente del hospital, deben ser cerca de las 8:30 de la tarde, pero dado que aún es verano el sol se encuentra recién alcanzando la posición del crepúsculo y aún hay abundante luz que como es de esperar resalta bellamente el color natural de la piel de Noel, así como sus ojos que parecieran beneficiarse con la rojiza luz viéndose aún más cautivadores.

Pareciera ser que Noel es consciente de mi estado corporal y decide tomarse las cosas con calma, caminando más lento que como lo hace de costumbre, caminando junto a mi tan solo a unos centímetros de mi brazo, quizás esperando por si necesito alguna clase de ayuda para seguir caminando. _He… que torpe es_ , _en vez de solo preguntarme de una vez si necesito ayuda para seguir. Aunque esa torpeza no está nada mal._

Una vez nos acercamos a una pequeña escalera que nos pone al nivel de la arena Noel se adelanta un poco para ofrecerme su ayuda a bajar. Lo cierto, es que es innecesario, por muy adolorido que este aun, no es como que no pudiera bajar unos pocos peldaños, sin embargo la idea de poder tomar esa pequeña mano frente a mí no me desagrada.

" **Jin, te ayudare a baja…"**

De pronto, veo como Noel se resbala al poner su pie en el escalón superior y comienza a inclinarse rápidamente hacia abajo con una expresión de incertidumbre como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucede. _¡Maldición!_ Por un momento me olvido de todo y me abalanzo de un salto sobre Noel usando mi cuerpo como un amortiguador para la caída de Noel sobre la arena. La escalera no era especialmente alta ni mucho menos, pero por la condición de mi cuerpo y el hecho de que mi espalda recibe el impacto siento un abundante dolor recorrerme el tórax mientras tengo a Noel en un abrazo literalmente sobre mí.

 **¿Te encuentras bien Noel?**

Le pregunto mientras quedo perplejo, mirando apresuradamente su rostro a solo centímetros del mío, con todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, sus brazos estirados sobre la arena, sus cabellos desordenados sobre su rostro, la suavidad de sus senos sobre mi abdomen y sus piernas… digamos… sobre una zona sensible. Ambos tragamos un poco de saliva y comenzamos a abrir los ojos al unísono, de seguro mi rostro ha de estar rojísimo tal y como veo el de Noel en este momento. Mis brazos aun en su espalda como si la mantuvieran atrapada en un abrazo justo sobre mí que me dejan definir claramente su delgada figura bajo el chándal que trae puesto. Seguimos mirándonos fijamente, sin pestañear, sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, perdidos en los ojos del otro mientras pareciera que la distancia de su rostro comenzara a acortarse a cada segundo y sus labios comienzan a temblar como si estuvieran expectantes de lo que está por suceder…

" **mamá… ¿Qué están haciendo esas personas en el suelo?"**

" **shh! Cállate y no los mires, vamos te comprare un helado"**

Inmediatamente salgo del trance y suelto a Noel para sentarme junto a ella en la arena, cosa que ella también hace mientras tapa su rostro con una de sus manos, como si quisiera esconder la vergüenza que siente.

" **P… Pfff… ¡hahaha! Al verte así de avergonzada, imagine por un momento que si fueras un avestruz de seguro enterrarías tu cabeza en la arena ¡hahahaha!"**

Digo mientras sigo riendo despreocupadamente a su lado, a lo que ella hace una mueca difícil de definir, una especie de combinación entre enojo y vergüenza, que la lleva a inclinarse sobre mí y golpearme suavemente en el pecho con unos puños que parecieran ser extremadamente inofensivos.

" **¡Deja de reírte ya! Tonto…"**

Es la primera vez que usa ese término conmigo. De cierta forma, me alegra demasiado que comience a sentirse un poco más cercana y relajada junto a mí, aunque sea en esta situación tan peculiar.

" **Eeeeh ¿así es como se supone que tratas a tus superiores cuando tratan de ayudarte?"**

" **Pero es que… tu…"**

Ambos reímos un poco y Noel se levanta primero para ofrecerme su mano y seguir de esta misma forma nuestro camino hacia un poco más adentro, buscando un lugar cómodo en la playa.

Tan pronto me arrodillo y comienzo a dejar mis cosas en la arena veo como Noel se pone a correr como una niña hacia el mar, saltando, chapoteando y pateando agua en mi dirección con una enorme risa en su rostro, como si pudiera olvidarse por completo de toda la tensión de estos últimos días y volver a sentirse feliz y traviesa como una simple joven otra vez.

" **¡Vamos Jin! ¿No vienes? ¡El agua se siente genial!"**

Lo cierto es que nunca he sido amigo de estos ambientes tan superficiales y relajados, en particular la idea de terminar con arena mojada en todo el cuerpo no es de mi interés alguno, quizás es la razón por la que me limito a darle una sonrisa a medias mientras inclino un poco mi cabeza, a pesar de que de todas formas entrare siento que la curiosidad de su reacción es más poderosa en este momento.

Sin esperar un segundo esta mujer se abalanza sobre mí y me tira del brazo para ponerme de pie mientras me aprieta un poco con su torso.

" **¡E-Espera Noel! Me están a-apretando…"**

" **Ah ¡lo siento mucho Jin! con lo herido que te encuentras y yo haciendo esto… ¡lo siento mucho!"**

" **tranquila ya estoy mucho mejor… y… de todas formas no me refería a eso…"**

Diciendo eso siento que otra vez tengo un poco de calor en toda la cara, _demonios… ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado ya hoy?_ Dicho eso comienzo a tirar de mi camiseta desde los costados para quitármela y noto que Noel no puede tener los ojos más brillantes mientras mira detenidamente mi torso, lo que no hace más que aumentar mi vergüenza mientras me desvisto.

" **Jin… tienes muchas cicatrices…"**

Noto un aire de culpa o tristeza mientras Noel suelta esa oración. Es un hecho que mis heridas no fueron menores en cantidad o gravedad ya que son muchas las cicatrices que aún quedan visibles en mi espalda y pecho sin olvidar los brazos.

Creo que es algo obvio pero no quiero que Noel se siga preocupando por ello.

" **Tranquila, no mentí cuando dije que ya me siento mucho mejor que antes, además es poco considerando en las condiciones en que se desarrolló todo, así que quisiera que no te deprimieras más por lo que paso…"**

Sin mirarme, Noel da una pequeña sonrisa como si se sintiera un poco aliviada por mis palabras y de la nada comienza a tirar del cierre en su chándal para revelar su traje de baño. _Traje de baño, traje de baño…_

" **Eh, ¡ah!... mmhh, eh… ¿Qué tal… me… me veo, Jin?"**

Siento como mis manos y pies se tensan para soportar las ansias de abrazar esa pequeña figura frente a mí mientras veo su bañador. No podía ser de otra forma… tenía que ser un bikini, uno color rosa con pequeños volantes rojos en ambas partes. Me quedo sin palabras, es como me sucedía en esos sueños, siento como si mis sentidos no fueran míos, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo que no me dejara pensar con claridad. Cada momento que paso con esta mujer me sumerjo cada vez más en esta sensación, a este paso no podré seguirle el paso a mis reacciones por lo que decido que debo calmarme.

" **Se ve… te vez muy bien Noel, realmente bien"**

Ríe ampliamente, me toma de una mano y nos dirigimos corriendo al mar. He olvidado cuando fue la última vez que vine al mar por diversión, o quizás esta sea la primera, la verdad es que ya nada me importa como antes, por supuesto que no puedo abandonar mis responsabilidades ni mucho menos, sin olvidar el poder del "Orden".

" **¡Estas distraído!"**

Noel lanza una generosa cantidad de agua salada en mi cara mientras pensaba, lo que hace que incluso un poco se vaya directamente por mi garganta.

" ***¡cough, cough, cough!*"**

" **Ah, lo siento Jin no pensé que de verdad fueras a tragártela"**

En ese momento siento algo junto a mi pie y recojo una especie de alga, si mis cálculos son correctos esto me traería una buena venganza.

" **¡Kyaaa! Lo siento ¡lo siento! no lo hare otra vez, pero por favor no me lo acerques"**

Aun tosiendo un poco por mi encuentro con el mar y estando aun un poco molesto sigo a Noel mientras esta corre torpemente tratando de escapar del alga en mi mano.

" **Lo vez ahora, esta es la diferencia en nuestro poder, Noel. Si lo sabes comienza a disculparte ahora mismo"**

" **¡kyaaaa! ¡waaaah! lo siento Jin, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo"**

Dejo caer el alga una vez más al agua y comienzo a reír a carcajadas, tal y como no lo había hecho nunca frente a Noel, no al menos por la razón que me impulsa ahora. A unos dos metros de mi, Noel cambia su reacción de espanto por una brillante risa mientras camina a mí lentamente.

" **hehehe… eh… Jin, quería… quería darte las gracias por traerme aquí, la verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que te referías a esto cuando dijiste salir…"**

Dice cuidadosamente Noel mientras pone ambas manos apoyadas en su cadera y comienza a mirar sus pies a través del agua.

" **No pensé que podría estar así con alguien… que podría estar así con… contigo, Jin"**

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses de espera y aguante llegan a su fin. Determinación, el deseo de liberarme de esta mascara me embargan como nunca antes, tengo todo eso y más en cuenta mientras inhalo antes de decir algo.

" **Haaaa… ¿Cómo puedes ser así de cautivante?"**

" **¿¡J-Jin?! ¿Q-q-que dijiste?"**

Doy un pequeño paso para acercarme un poco más a ella, leve esperando a su reacción, a la más ligera seña de temor o disgusto para detenerme, pero a mi sorpresa pareciera como si de hecho se inclinara un poco a mi dirección para estar más cerca aun.

" **Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que notaste como si te hubiera comenzado a tratar distinto que de costumbre, como si algo en mi hubiera cambiado? Lo cierto, es que… así fue. Algo en mi cambio, no tan grande como para que muchos lo notaran, pero si lo suficiente para que tú lo notaras Noel, ya que tú fuiste la culpable…"**

" **Eh? ¿Yo? Jin, porque yo…"**

" **Así es, seguías entrando en mi oficina a diario siendo siempre tan torpe y a la vez tan linda… siendo la misma sin importar cuantas veces te eche o trate de herirte, comenzaste a ser demasiado deslumbrante frente a mí, demasiado hermosa que no sabía cómo tratar con estos nuevos sentimientos que habían en mí."**

" **Pasé momentos malos también debido a eso… no podía conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía mis pensamientos sobre ti se convertían en pesadillas. Sabía lo que significaban, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, hasta que finalmente colapsé ese día que me encontraste en mi habitación. Cuando conversamos en el cuarto de hospital, cuando peleamos a los terroristas, cuando nos disparó el último de ellos… para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Ya en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en esperar que estuvieras bien, en querer estar contigo de nuevo…"**

" **Jin… no… no puede ser… ¿esto…esto es…"**

" **Y finalmente con los atacantes en el bosque. En aquel entonces ya me había dado por vencido, me había resignado a morir tras haber dado todo para sobrevivir y volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa… y aun así… aun así, en esa situación llegaste para salvarme, ciertamente no es exageración decir que te debo literalmente mi vida… Noel."**

" **Es por eso… que quiero entregártela por completo a ti… de ahora en adelante…"**

Tomándola suavemente de sus cremosos hombros observo cuidadosamente sus ojos bajo esta hermosa luz anaranjada que nos rodea… solo un segundo para apreciar su belleza no es suficiente, cinco mil palabras tampoco para describir su lindura, pero al menos… me dan la fuerza para finalmente, finalmente poder llegar a ella con aquello que tanto deseaba decirle desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

" **Noel vermillion, Yo te amo…"**

Las manos de Noel van directamente a la parte baja de su rostro, cubren su boca y sus ojos se humedecen. Por un segundo no comprendo su reacción, si es una señal de alegría u otra cosa, pero al siguiente Noel salta con todo su cuerpo sobre mí haciéndome caer sentado en el agua que me cubre hasta la mitad del torso.

" **¡Jin!…. ¡J-Jin!… ¡J-Jiiiiiiiin!"**

Continua llorando mientras dice mi nombre repetidas veces sin soltarme del abrazo en que me tiene envuelto.

Al escuchar su voz, al percibir su reacción, una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y noto como un nudo aprieta mi garganta cuando mi mirada comienza a ser borrosa debido a las lágrimas que comienzan a formarse.

" **¿No es una broma cierto? ¿No lo estás diciendo para engañarme y castigarme por lo que hice antes cierto?"**

" **Hehehe ¿Cómo podría? Lo dije completamente en serio ¿crees que soy tan malo como para mentirte con algo así?"**

" **Pero… es que casi no puedo creerlo, es como si fuera un sueño. Se siente casi irreal. Además yo… yo también…".**

" **Noel… ¿me dejarías escuchar tu respuesta?"**

El abrazo se aligera un poco y ahora estamos ambos cara a cara, tan solo separados a unos leves centímetros, no escuchando más que el pacifico sonido de la olas, no viendo más que el rostro de este ser que ha tomado todo de mí.

" **Mi respuesta… ha estado clara dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo, en un principio, pensé que lo mejor sería ocultarla en lo más profundo y que debía separarme de Jin para huir de mis sentimientos… pero… pero".**

" **Yo… yo también te amo Jin"**

" **Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás antes incluso de que comenzaras a tratarme diferente, pero… ahora te amo aun… todavía mucho más".**

Es todo… siento como mis energías de restricción me dejan tras escuchar las palabras de Noel y acercándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes presionamos delicadamente nuestros labios mientras pongo una de mis manos en su rostro y ella me abraza desde el cuello, como si no quisiera dejarme jamás y que este momento durara para siempre, y he de decir que no podría compartir más su sentir en este momento.

" **T-Te am… Te amo… Jin…"**

Escucharla decirlo me hace desear más de ella, estar más cerca de ella, poder protegerla de ahora para siempre, sentimientos que me hacen perderme aún más en este dulce beso, en este momento único con la unica mujer que sigue tomando todo de mi a cada instante.

" **N-Noel… Te a… te amo…"**

Me las arreglo para decir mientras continuo besando tiernamente a Noel mientras el sol desaparece en el horizonte.

Ha pasado demasiado hasta que finalmente llegamos a este punto, en que nuestras dos historias finalmente se convierten poco a poco en una. Sin embargo este no es el final, lejos de eso es sin dudas tan solo el comienzo, aún queda mucho más por experimentar y afrontar, pero, de seguro, estando junto a esta pequeña silueta que sostengo, es más que seguro que podré pasar por todo ello sin problemas.

En algún lugar de la 13era ciudad:

" **Bien, bien… eso fue bastante entretenido de ver ¿no es así? Quien diría que las posibilidades infinitas podrían llevarnos a ver algo tan interesante y cursi"**

" **En fin, dicho eso… es momento de que los niños dejen de jugar a la casita y demos paso a los verdaderos negocios con este mundo podrido".**


End file.
